Can We Just Hold On?
by CecilyAurora
Summary: It's been ten years since Brooke's been back to Tree Hill. After receiving an invitation to her high school reunion she decided to come home.
1. Going Home

Summary: It's been ten years since Brooke's been back to Tree Hill. After receiving an invitation to her high school reunion she decided to come home.

Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, one tree hill, the lyrics or the title of this chapter or the even the title of the story. The chapter title and lyrics are the song Home by Daughtry and the story title comes from the song 18 by Daughtry

* * *

**Can We Just Hold On?**

**1. Going Home**

Ten years. That's how long it's been since she was in that small town that she spent the first eighteen years of her life at. She stared at the invitation in front of her and knew she had to go. In ten years, a lot of things change.

Hell, at age twenty-eight, Brooke worked hard at designing clothes and being a manager at the department store, barely making ends meet, and raising two kids that meant the world to her.

"What's that?" Brooke didn't even have to look up to see who it was. She knew the voice and the small foots steps walking over to her.

"In invitation for me." Brooke lifted the girl onto her lap.

"Is it for a birthday party? With cake and ice cream and pizza and soda and a piñata? Those are my favorite."

"No, nothing like that Len. It's for an adult party." Brooke laughed.

"Well you gots to go."

"It's have too, baby girl." Brooke shook her head laughing some more. She never imagined she'd be correcting the language of a six year old since that was always Haley's thing, but here she's doing it. "I'm still thinking about it. It's far away and I don't know if we can swing it."

"But, you deserve a break. I gets one in two weeks. My teacher says its spring break."

Fuck, Brooke forgot about the lovely week schools let their students have away from school. "That's in two weeks?"

"Uh-huh." The cooper-haired girl nodded along. "It's gonna be fun! No school for a week!"

"Yeah, for you baby. I have to find someone to watch you and Bubbah."

"Bubbah and I go with you to party!"

"Lena, I don't know if I can afford it. It's going to cost a lot to get there, plus finding some place to stay." Brooke pointed out. She had to go through the numbers. This month to begin with was a tight one because Jackson, aka Bubbah was turning four and had to have a friend's party. "I'll try my best, baby."

"But, call your friends Mommy. You gots their pictures all over! They'll let us stay with them!"

"I don't know, Len. I haven't really talked to them in a long while."

"Please mommy! Lets go to Tree Hill!"

"How do you know about that town?" Brooke raised an eyebrow at the little girl.

"I find pictures, Momma." Lena shrugged. She didn't seem to care that she broke some of the rules by sneaking into her mother's closet.

"You little sneak." Brooke tickled the girl on her lap.

"Why you all so loud?"

"Come on, Bubbah, come join us."

"Guess what? We are going to Tree Hill, Bubbah!"

"I never said we were, Len." Brooke rolled her eyes at the enthusiasm that girl had. It impressed her every single day.

"But that's were we're from." Jackson pointed out.

"Well sort of." Brooke kissed his forehead.

"Can we?" Both children started begging and Brooke knew it was going to be a loss cause on winning this battle.

"I guess we are heading back to Tree Hill." Brooke smiled. Her heart was beating like a nervous wreck. She was going home and she knew there would be a chance of her staying there.

Brooke was brought out of her thoughts by the phone ringing. She didn't recognize the number but she sure as hell recognized the area code, Tree Hill.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Brooke, it's Haley."_ The voice on the other end sounded nervous and uneasy about the situation. _"I was calling to see if you where going to come to the reunion in two weeks. We didn't ever get a response from you and everyone was just wondering."_

Looking at the two smiling faces in front of her, Brooke responded. "Yeah, Haley. I'm coming. I just don't know any of the details yet exactly. I'll probably end up driving down. I mean three plane tickets are an expensive thing and I can not afford that."

Brooke hated talking about her monetary issues. Though, with Haley, all the problems seemed to be easy to fix. Haley was one of her best friends, and still to this day she knew how to help.

"_Then don't worry about it. I'll get them for you. I want to make sure everyone is back for this day. I mean can you imagine? It's really been ten years since we graduation from High School?" _Haley was oblivious at times to some conversations. _"Wait, three tickets? Does Brooke Davis have a husband and a kid that I do not know about?"_

"Hales, I can't ask you to do that. I mean really? I can't. Thanks though. I'll figure something out. And no, no husband, just three kids. That's all."

"_Nonsense, Brooke. I want to do this. If this makes sure you get here, then this is what I want to do. Think of it as a Christmas gift. I mean I have two miniature Brookes to spoil."_

Letting out a small laugh, Brooke continued. "Tutor girl, Christmas was five months ago."

"_Yes, but think I have like ten Christmas's to make up for to them! I'm doing this and that is final Brooke Penelope!"_

"Middle name? Really, Haley Bob? Two can play that game." Brooke snickered back.

"_Anyway, I'll ignore the use of the middle name the hippies of parents I have gave me. So where are you going to stay? If you don't have anywhere to stay, you can stay here. I mean really Brooke. Jamie will probably be happy if kids were around. I mean he's surround by girls. Lets face it, the Scott Brother's don't know how to have sons."_

"I was just going to stay at a hotel or motel Hales. I don't want to over stay my welcome or anything." Brooke rambled on. Her heart was still set on a blonde haired boy she left in that town and Haley's words hurt her a little. Lucas, with a kid? Really? Brooke knew he was good with Jamie, from the little that she has seen when he was a baby. She just couldn't imagine him moved on.

"_Brooke! Enough! I'll have a guest room all ready for you and your kids!"_ Haley insisted. _"I'll do anything for my best friend here for this and if making her get here and having her stay in my house will get her there then it's a start!"_

"Hales," Brooke sighed knowing how persistent Haley can be till she gets her way. "Fine. I guess we will stay with you."

"_Great! This is going to be so amazing!" _Haley sang, screeching a little. _"It's going to be great to have you back, Brooke. Hopefully this trip will help you understand the need for you to stay here."_

"You know I have a life here, Haley. I can't just pack up and move somewhere I don't have a job or house."

"_Brooke, just think about it. I know if you need a job there are plenty of ways for me to get you one. We just want you home, B. We all do."_

"We'll see how this trip goes, okay? I'm not making any promises." Brooke looked up at the clock hanging in the small kitchen and noticed it was past both kids bed time. "Look Hales, I need to go. The kids need to go to bed. Call me with the details okay? Thank you for this."

"_Okay, just remember Brooke, we all love you and anything you need- just give me a call. I'll be on a plane to New York in a second to help. I'm still surprised you never run into Luke when he's there. I mean he goes at least once a month."_

"Haley, you're rambling again." Brooke laughed. "I'll talk to you later." Brooke hung up her phone and placed it on the counter in front of her. She was exhausted and just wanted to get her kids to bed and go to bed herself. She works two jobs to supply just enough to make it month to month and was way over it.

"Mommy, Bubba went seepy." Lena giggled pointing to the sleeping toddler on the floor.

"Okay, let me get him and then its bedtime for both of you."

"Do we have too?" Lena pouted crossing her arms over her chest. She was turning into a miniature Brooke and it made Brooke laugh.

"Yes, someone has school tomorrow Len." Brooke shook her head placing the little boy into his small bed. "Good night my sweet boy." She placed a soft kiss before moving over to the matching bed where her daughter slept. "Now, sleep well angel."

"Can you tell me a story? Please? It's been a while since I've gotten one." Lena begged and completed the look with a puppy dogface.

"Sure angel, scoot over." Brooke spent the rest of the night in that room. She fell asleep with her daughter wrapped tightly in her arms and was at peace with her choice to go home.

* * *

"Where we going, Mommy?" Jackson questioned as his eyes looked out to their plane taxing to the gate.

Its been two weeks since that phone call and Haley made sure to check on Brooke every night. It was something in Brooke's voice that had Haley worried about her former best friend. Haley couldn't wait till Brooke got here and made sure everything was okay with the brunette.

"Remember when I said we're going away for the week to Mommy's hometown?" Brooke looked at the boy and ruffled his auburn hair a little. "We'll that's were we are now and a very special person is going to pick us up from the airport."

"Is it that lady that calls you all da time?" Lena asked. She was perplexed who this lady was that was so important to her mother.

"Yes, Lena. She's just worried about me and you guys."

"But we don't know her."

"I know, but after this week I think she'll love you guys." Brooke reinsured them. She was a nervous wreck on the inside and was trying the best not to show it at all. "Trust me, everyone loves a Davis. Well except Grandma and Grandpa. They'll evil."

"Evil poopers." Jackson giggled.

"Yes, baby boy." Brooke smiled. "I want you two to grab your bags and then Lena head out first, okay? But I need to grab the bag up top first."

"I get to be a leader!" Lena bragged causing a pout from her younger brother.

"Be nice, baby." Brooke warned. "Just because we are on vacation doesn't mean we don't follow the rules. You can still get punished here in Tree Hill."

Ten minutes later, they where walking out of the gate and towards the waiting friend.

"Oh my gosh! Brooke Davis back in Tree Hill finally!" Haley jumped up and down clapping. Everyone in the airport was watching wondering what was going on between the group. "I'm so excited!"

"Haley, calm down. Relax, a little." Brooke smiled. "Or you'll scare them."

"I totally forgot about them." Haley joked with a smile. "What are your guys names?"

"I, Lena and dats Bubbah." Lena proudly stated with her hands on her hips.

"My names Jackson! Mommy! Tell her that!" Jackson pulled at Brooke's white t-shirt.

"That's a cool name dude." Haley found herself intrigued with the two little kids. Something about them got her remembering a certain redheaded girl that use to call Tree Hill home. Haley shook at the thought and decided not to even discuss it. She had one of her best friends home for the first time in an eternity and she was going to enjoy it. "Let's get you guys to my house. Welcome back, Tigger."

"It's glade to be back, Tutor Girl." Brooke pulled her friend into a hug.

_Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
__And where your love has always been enough for me__  
_


	2. Those Eighteen Years

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Brooke's been back to Tree Hill. After receiving an invitation to her high school reunion she decided to come home.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the cast, one tree hill, the lyrics or the title of this chapter or the even the title of the story. Those both go to Daughtry. The Chapter song is the song that inspired this story. It's been on repeat since I found it. I'm in love with it.

* * *

**Can We Just Hold On?**  
**2. Those Eighteen Years**

"_All day, all night, keep pressing rewind. All day, all night, I remember…But looking back in my rearview mirror, you know the view used to be much clearer. But we laugh and we cry till there's no more tears. Yea tonight can we just hold on to those 18 years?"  
__-Daughtry_

"Well look who the cat dragged in, finally." Nathan smirked sitting on the leather sectional in front of the television were some basketball game was being played. Next to him sat three very quiet kids who were wondering who was standing there. "Welcome back, Davis."

"Do you really expect me to stay away forever, Scott? I mean, Tree Hill without Brooke Davis must be so boring." Brooke smirked right back. Brooke and Nathan had a bond that no one understood. At times they acted as if they hated each other, yet at other times they would act as best friends. Some would say it was like a sibling relationship. After all they knew each other since they were born.

"It has been quiet boring around here, lately." Nathan stood up and pulled the girl into his arms. "I've missed you around here."

"I've missed you too hotshot." Brooke smiled and remembered her kids who where standing in shock.

"I got a dolly like yours. You wanna come see it?" The little girl who was Nathan's replica asked grabbing Lena's hand.

"Manners, Samantha." Haley stood behind her.

"Sorry, Mamma. I'm Samantha Lydia Scott. I'm five. My Mamma says I should always tell someone my name before asking them to play."

"That's right Sammy girl."

Lena looked up to Brooke for permission and Brooke smiled and nodded. "Lena, you can go play if you want. I'll be down here."

"Come on, I'll show you my doll house!" Samantha smiled proudly grabbing Lena's hand before running off.

"So not only does she have your looks, Nate, she's all your personality too." Brooke snickered. "Good luck with that when high school hits, Hales. You'll need it."

"Thanks for reminding me, Brooke." Haley rolled her eyes. "Now Nathan's going to buy that bomb shelter he wants and lock her in it when she goes through puberty."

"I need to save the world, Hales." Nathan shrugged. "Hey there little guy," Nathan sunken to his level, "Want to come watch the game?"

"Basketball?" Jackson mumbled. "Mommy, can I?"

"I know you want to, Jackson. Go. Go let Nathan corrupt you." Brooke shook her head laughing. "Nathan, if he becomes an even bigger lover of that damn sport you're in trouble."

"Sorry, Brooke that these two have no manners when it comes to others if basketball is on."

"Leave them alone, Hales. Their Nathan Scott's sons, do you really expect anything less then that?"

"True," Haley shrugged, "now come on. We have a lot of catching up to do!"

"Great!" Brooke rolled her eyes dramatically as Haley pulled her into the kitchen.

"Jackson, your mom has not changed in all these years at all."

"I heard that Nathan!" Brooke yelled behind her.

"Now sit Tigger. We have a lot to catch up on!" Haley pushed Brooke on to the chair. "Wine or coffee?"

"Wine, especially with the way this night will end."

"Brooke it will be fine, everyone's excited. I told them you where coming back for it." Haley smiled pouring two glasses of wine. "So tell me about New York. What are you up to up there?"

"Well, it's New York. Too expensive for anyone to live comfortably, at least for me." Brooke shrugged staring at the glass. She hated to admit that she's been having difficulties lately. After all, she was never one to admit to anyone. No one knew when Brooke Davis was at her low. It was her secret to keep.

"Then it means you should return home, B. We'll all be okay with you home for good."

"Hales, it's the kids home."

"Home is where you are to them Brooke, not New York." Haley pointed out. She knew Brooke didn't want to finish that conversation, so she let it go. "So whose the guy?"

"The guy?" Haley surprised Brooke. Brooke didn't have a guy in her life. She didn't have time between working two jobs and raising two kids. "There is no guy in my life. I don't have time too."

"You know the guy, Brooke. The one that gave you two kids."

"Well…" Brooke sighed. She didn't want to answer that, not yet at least. "By the end of this trip I'll tell you about him, ok? I'm not ready yet. It's a lot in the past."

"As long as I get the story eventually." Haley accepted the answer and moved on with the conversation.

**-X-OTH-X-**

"Are you sure they're not going to mind three more people?" Brooke asked as they climbed out of the car later that night. The day had been going by in a flash for Brooke and it was time for as Haley called it, the pre-reunion dinner.

"Yes! Brooke, seriously, it will be fine. You graduated with us, hence why its okay for you to come to a pre-reunion dinner. Plus, Karen closed the place early so we could do it here and also, I think they all might find it weird if I show up with two random little kids. I don't think I can pull Lena and Sam apart and I don't think Jackson will allow you to take him away from Nathan."

"Yeah, sorry about that. He's just not use to having a guy around." Brooke apologetically stated.

"Don't worry about it B." Haley gave a supportive smile. "Now let's go have some fun and see everyone."

"I'll try." Brooke awkwardly stated as they walked into the café. In an instant the very shy Jackson made his way over to his mother and hit behind her leg. He was a shy boy, till you got to know him. Then he was happy as can be. "No reason to hide, Bubbah. Come on, we'll do this together."

"Promise?" Jackson looked up at his mother, grabbing her hand for support.

"Promise, Bubbah." Brooke smiled. "Let's do this."

"Nathan, I know I'm your brother and all, but I'm pretty sure you only have one daughter. Whose the other one?"

"She's hers." Nathan pointed towards the door to where Brooke was standing. "Be nice to her, Luke." Nathan warned in a hush voice. His protectiveness of the other raven-haired friend in the room was coming out again- just like old times. "Hurt her and you're dead to me Brother."

"I guess the Cheery girl is back in town?" Lucas raised an eyebrow, a trick that Brooke taught him to do.

"Hi, Luke." Brooke whispered. She looked around the room and all the tables were now joined into one long line going across the length of the café. Kids were running around, and of course Jamie was playing video games saying he's too old for older kids, and old friends where sitting mingling at the table. "It's good to see you."

"Who you?" Jackson never left his mother's side the whole time. He was a mamma's boy inside and out.

"I'm Lucas." Lucas smiled at the little boy. He recognized the look Brooke's son gave him. It was similar to the ones Brooke gives many times before.

"Jackson." The boy whispered softly.

"You got a basketball, huh?" Lucas looked up to Brooke who returned with a shrugged.

"Nathan gave it to him. Trying to make the whole world fall in love with that stupid sport."

"Mommy, its cool." Jackson stomped with a pout.

"I agree with him." Lucas smiled.

That smile brought Brooke back to high school with all her emotions of the blue-eyed boy. She knew she had to stop thinking about it.

"Daddy!" A curly blond hair girl ran up to them.

"What Sawyer?"

"She looks like the girl in those pictures in your box!" Sawyer pointed out.

"Box?" Brooke questioned. She was nervous. The only box she knew that Lucas must've gotten rid of by now was those letters she wrote senior year.

"Thanks Sawyer." Lucas let out an awkward laugh and ignored the question given from Brooke. "Sawyer, why don't you go take Jackson to go play with everyone?"

"Sure, Daddy. Come on Jackson. We got good toys here. My grandma is awesome like that." Sawyer skipped off, giggling.

"Brooke, come on. Come say hi to everyone!" Haley smirked from across the room.

"I should go before she goes all demanding on my ass." Brooke cracked a joke before walking off.

"Get whatever you are thinking out of your head right now." Nathan's voice shook Lucas from his thoughts. "She's here for one week only Luke. No getting all Broody on her. None of that shit allowed."

"Nate, come on." Lucas sighed.

"Luke, you just went through a divorce, which you just finalized last week. No rushing into anything."

"I'm not getting into anything with her. I'm just focusing on me and Sawyer right now." Lucas sighed again. "It's just strange that she's back after ten years."

"You know how Haley can be when she gets something on her mind. She doesn't give up." Nathan shrugged. He looked over to his wife and friend who were joking around with others.

"What is her deal anyway?" Mouth made his way over to the brothers. "I thought she was going to stay away from this town after the whole thing."

"Let's please not mention that, dawgs." Skills rolled her eyes. "It's in the past and I don't wanna hear it again."

"Fine, fine." Mouth gave in.

"Wait to you guys know what Haley has planed for tonight. Let's just say she has games planned." Nathan smirked. If he had to deal with Haley's craziness by himself twenty-four/seven then they could deal with it for a couple of hours.

"Brooke Davis sleeps with redheads?"

"Bevin!" Haley hissed. Brooke stared at the ground nervously. She didn't know how to answer to his questions. "You don't ask questions like that!"

"What? Who would've thought that would happen?" Bevin was still the same clueless person she was all those ten years ago, except this time she can add mother to the list of qualities.

"It's okay Haley, trust me."

"Where is the guy?" Bevin looked around.

Tonight it ended up being smaller then planed. Bevin and Skills showed up with their two daughters, Aubrey and Alexandra. Mouth showed up with his wife, Millie and their son, Gavin. Nathan and Haley with Jamie and Samantha. Brooke with Lena and Jackson.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Brooke sighed. She hated how all these older friends wanted to push into her business right now. All she wanted was not to walk down the road of memories. She wanted to have a good time.

"Well don't worry about it, Brooke! We won't talk about it, but we are going to have some fun tonight. I brought games!" Haley cheered like a little kid.

**-X-OTH-X-**

"Hales, come on. We don't need no games." Skills practically begged. He definitely wasn't one for Haley's crazy ideas.

"Oh yes we do. It's been ten years, guys. Things change. We'll play a little game called truth or dare…. Well without the dare part. I think we are too old for that." Haley rambled.

"The dare can make things fun, as long as it is appropriate to be done around children." Brooke spoke up. She wanted to have some fun tonight.

The sound of the adults groaning and the kids giggling in the background could be heard throughout the café. So far dinner went fantastic with the group of friends. Everyone was laughing and having a blast.

"Hales, I'm begging. Please don't make us do this." Lucas pleaded. He didn't want his rollercoaster of the past ten years to come out and he didn't think anyone else would want it to either.

"Daddy!" Sawyer smirked from where the kids were playing. "You don't plead! You do as your told!"

"Being talked down to by a five year old, Luke. Nice." Skills laughed at one of his oldest friends.

"Be nice to him baby." Bevin smiled kissing Skills's cheek.

"Yeah baby." Lucas teased.

"Okay, okay. Break it up you guys. Lets start!" Haley shook her head. "So who wants to start?"

"I guess, you Hales." Mouth responded.

"Okay, ummmm…." Haley thought long and hard. She wanted this to be a moment of reminiscing and getting to know each other again. "Lucas, Truth or Dare?"

"Umm, that's a tricky question Haley. I guess I'll decide on Truth."

"Isn't it true that you should've listened to us all when we said that Peyton was a major beep?" Haley smirked. Nathan knew exactly what his wife was doing. She was trying to make Lucas's past come out along with possibly of getting Brooke's past to bring them together again.

"Really, Haley?" Lucas let out a laugh as he ran his hands through his blond hair. She had to bring up his ex-wife. "I guess it's true."

"Told ya, Skills. You owe me that twenty bucks." Mouth smirked. He was proud to win a bet for once in his life.

"You two seriously bet on my marriage?" Lucas looked stunned. He couldn't help but let out a little laugh at how proud Mouth was for winning.

"You know you love us." Mouth smirked taking the twenty from Skills.

"Your turn Luke." Haley laughed at her friends.

"Brooke, truth or truth."

"Dare." Brooke mumbled. She was nervous about what kind of question would come from this. She worked so hard to keep everything a secret.

Lucas was going to be adventurous with the question he was going to dare Brooke with. He wanted to get into her past because he was one of the only people that can read Brooke and know when she is hiding something. "I dare you, Brooke, to tell us the truth about the guy whose the dad of those kids?"

"Luke…" Haley looked between Brooke and Lucas. She saw the tears coming about to fall form Brooke's eyes.

"I, I can't." Brooke got up and walked out of the café. She couldn't stand to be around them, not in her state. She built up to many walls that are crashing the minute she hit this small town again.

"Mommy said she never leave us like our other mommy did."

That captured the adults' attention in an instant. No one knew what the little girl was talking about but they damn sure knew they needed answers fast.

* * *

**The End of Chapter Two! Wahhhhhoooo! So what do you all think? These chapters normally aren't coming this fast but I had some downtime today to write and finished while watching Chicago PD- Ahhhh Sophia Bush :)**

**I wanted to add thank yous:**

**Bjq-** Brooke's kids are not twins. More of their history is going to come out in the next chapter! I can't give anymore away or you'll find out. So I'll keep it at that! As it is a reunion, everyone was just happy to have their group of friends back! Thanks for reading!

**Sandygirl-** I'm a Brucas lover at heart so I have some plans for them along the way! Thanks for taking the time to read!

**Dianehermans-** I had this idea for awhile, it just took some time to figure out how I am going to write it. Too many ideas, too many things I need to focus on. Lucas is single! And no the kids aren't twins. Lena is around five and Jackson is three. Thanks for reading like always!

**LoVefan1123-** Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Till Then You Can Runaway

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Brooke's been back to Tree Hill. After receiving an invitation to her high school reunion she decided to come home.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the cast, one tree hill, the lyrics or the title of this chapter or the even the title of the story. The chapter title and lyrics are from a song called Runaway by Cartel!

* * *

**Can We Just Hold On?  
****#3. Till Then You Can Run Away**

"_Hush now, don't say a word- it's out in the open and tell me how you can deal with all this weight? Speak now you must have a secret kept down, down where you can keep it. I need you to spill your cuts. Until then you can runaway, do your best to hide your face. I know you get what you get and you get what you deserve."- Cartel_

"What do you mean, Lena?" Haley asked the question all the adults were dying to say. She knew Brooke was keeping something, but something this big was not what Haley had in mind.

"I need mommy!" Lena responded grabbing her younger brother's hand before making her way to the door. "I want mommy!"

"Where mommy?" Jackson said looking around for Brooke.

"You guys stay here. I'll go and find her. I made this mess." Lucas rose from his seat. He knew he was to blame for this and he wanted to fix it and make it right.

"Luke, I'm not too sure if that's the right thing to do." Nathan was worried.

"I agree with him, maybe it's best if I deal with this one. Next time, you can." Haley stood and grabbed her jacket before moving towards the two children's levels. "Why don't you two stay here and I'll go find her and bring her back?"

"Tell her she's in trouble." Jackson spoke up. "Mommy always says we can't run away."

"I will Jackson. Lena, maybe Lucas will be okay if you do his make up? Right Sawyer, your dad likes that?"

"Aw, come on now Hales. That was a secret." Lucas puffed.

"Daddy, it's fun!" Sawyer giggled from behind the adults.

"Baby girl, you were supposed to keep it a secret." Lucas pleaded. He would do anything for Sawyer, anything she wanted even if it was playing dress up tea party.

"Lucas, sometimes secrets are the things that end up hurting the worse." Haley walked out the door. She wanted to find her former best friend and make sure everything was okay. There was only one spot she thought to look, the River Court. She climbed into the SUV and made her way there.

"Lukie?" Lena walked over to the older blond.

"So I'm Lukie now?" Lucas let out a small laugh trying to make the situation better.

"Sam said that's your name." Lena pointed out with a smile across her face. "Where'd my mommy go?"

"I'm not sure there, little girl. But I'm pretty sure Haley will find her. Haley has a built in tracking devise for everyone and everything so nothing or no one is ever lost. She's an expert at it Lena. Don't worry about your mommy or Haley. They'll be okay." Lucas came up with some extreme story to make the child better. For some reason he had this need for a bond with these two little kids. Looking across the table he saw the way Nathan comforted Jackson and felt it should be him doing that. For some reason there was a draw to these two kids and he couldn't understand.

"Don't hurt my mommy again or you gonna be in big trouble. Mommy says if you hurt someone you go to time out for twice as long! Its already a really long time."

"I promise I won't hurt her anymore." Lucas held up a pinky finger. He was going to try his best to keep his promises to this little girl.

"Lena, come play!" Sawyer screamed.

"Go, have fun." Lucas smiled placing Lena on the floor.

"You messed up, big time this time Lucas." Nathan sighed. Everyone else seemed to leave and it was Nathan and Lucas with the Scott and Davis children. He looked around trying to come up with the right way to say what needed to be said, but with Jackson sleeping in his arms, he didn't think this spot was the best. But he didn't want to stop it anyway. "You gotta stop doing that shit to her. Every single time you two are ever in a room something bad happens. You're an adult. Time to stop this junior high shit."

"Don't you think I know that, Nate? I didn't mean to see her hurt, but come on. We all want these answers."

"Yes, but this is the first time we all saw her in ten years and you just ruined it. Good going, dude."

"I'm helping what you all aren't doing. With Brooke you need to push or she won't tell a soul a single thing. It took me a year to figure out what happened junior year. We don't exactly have a year right now, do we? I know it wasn't the best way, but it probably was a good start."

Nathan sighed knowing this conversation was becoming useless and hoped his wife was doing better than he was.

"There you are, damn it Brooke, and stop walking!" Haley screamed out of her car window when she pulled up to the River Court. Turning off the car, Haley got out as fast as she could and walked over to the girl. "Why do you run, Brooke?"

"Haley, please I can't do this right now."

"Well you are going too talk about it now, Brooke. We want you to be okay but without knowing what exactly you're running from we can't protect you."

"I don't need the protection and I'm not running. If Lucas didn't learn to shut his fucking mouth for once we wouldn't be here." Brooke sighed. She was starting to think this whole trip was a bad idea. "Maybe I should just head back to New York."

"Oh, no, no, no B. Davis. You are not running anymore." Haley pulled her down onto the wooden bench. "Sit and spill whatever is going on in that mind. I'm not letting us leave till we figure out every secret."

"Hales…." Brooke wasn't in the mood to be dealing with all the past just yet. She wanted tonight to be relaxing and fun and yet here she is crying at this old basketball court that had too many memories attached to it.

"Come on Tigger. Trust me, spill it."

"It started three years ago…." Brooke spilled

"_Shoe, damn it, where are you?" Brooke searched around her apartment. She had work in ten minutes and still had to worry about the fifteen minute commute walking there and also had to drop Jackson off at daycare. It was most definitely not her morning or day. "Ahh there you are!" Brooke smiled lifting the shoe from under the couch making a mental note to clean up the tiny loft apartment whenever she got the chance. _

"_Shoes, check. Diaper bag, check. Baby boy, check. Phone…." Brooke pouted running her hands through her hair, it was going to be a very long day. "Where are you phone?" _

"_Why am I talking out loud? The freaking phone can't hear me." Brooke mumbled like a crazy person as she talked to herself. "Oh fuck it. No phone today."_

"_You ready to go to daycare little buddy?" Brooke laughed at the baby that was sitting in his car seat. He made a slight gurgling noise and Brooke let a smile fall on her face. _

_Brooke walked to the door and switched the lights off before opening the door and stopping dead in her tracks. _

"_Hi." A little voice whispered, only loud enough for Brooke to hear. Brooke turned her head between both things in front of her. _

_Brooke didn't know what to make of the situation. She thought someone must be playing a joke on her. Leaving a child on the doorstep of her own is not something to handle lightly. _

"_Book?" The little girl looked up to her holding out a note._

"_Ummmm," Brooke then realized she was saying Brooke, not book. "Yes, who are you?"_

"_Ena!" _

"_Ena?" Brooke was confused. _

"_Dis!" The girl held out the note again. _

"_Okay, let's get inside." Brooke sighed. She guessed work was going to be put on hold for the day. With a quick call to work saying she was sick, Brooke switched on Disney channel- the only children's television network she knew and read the letter. _

_Dear Whore,_

_I can't do it. I just can't. I tried so hard with Lena and I failed. I know you can do it. I heard you got a baby now too. Please take care of Lena. Papers are in the backpack for you. She's all yours. If you can't, and I understand that, call Mary at Children and Families in the courthouse. She knows what to do. _

_Take care of my little girl, please._

_-Slut._

"_She's gone." Brooke sighed out loud again. She looked into the family room and saw Lena sitting on the couch and Jackson in front of her still in his car seat. She couldn't let Lena down. She just couldn't. If she could raise Jackson on her own, she most definitely raise both of them. _

"_Book?" Lena's voice made her turn her head towards the television. "Where mommy?"_

"_Oh sweetie," Brooke's heart was breaking, "I don't know where she is, but you can stay with me."_

"_Weally?" Lena's eyes lit up with excitement. "_

"_Yes." Brooke smiled. She was going to sign those papers and make these two hers. It's what Rachel would have wanted and deep down its what she hoped for. "You are going to be stuck with me and my baby for a while, Lena."_

"So yeah, Lena's hers but to the state of New York- they're both mine." Brooke shrugged reliving the story.

Haley had tears in her eyes. She knew Brooke would do anything for her friends, but she couldn't imagine that she would actually do this. "I'm proud of you Brooke, really. What you are doing is an amazing thing."

"Yeah, well. I couldn't just let her go through the system Hales. She's a kid. Lena didn't ask for her as a mother and they most definitely didn't ask for her to leave. I did what any friend would do." Brooke didn't think she had a choice in the situation. Lena was going to be and will forever be her daughter. Jackson might be hers by blood, but it doesn't make Lena any less hers.

"So where does Jackson come into play?" Haley questioned.

"Chase." Brooke let the name out. She kept it deep down in her for so long. "I told him I was pregnant and he ran away. Oh well. His fault, not mine."

"Why didn't you come back? We would've helped." Haley pointed out. She didn't want Brooke to take on raising two kids by herself, everyone in Tree Hill was willing to help her out.

"Cause I had to prove to myself, Haley, that I could do it. I had to do it myself. My parents said I'd fail at being a parent. I think I'm doing a pretty good job if I do say so myself. I had to do this alone."

"Okay, well now you are not alone and you are most definitely not doing it alone anymore, Tigger. Nathan and I are going to help and I also think there is a certain Scott brother who is more than willing to help. Hell he's raising Sawyer on his own."

"Hales, seriously? No talk of him, please? He's an ass." Brooke groaned as she pointed out.

"I guess I deserve that comment?" Both girls looked up to see Lucas standing in front of them. "Hales, Nate wants you. He's in the car. I got this."

"Luke, I'm not sure."

"It's okay Tutor Girl, I can handle myself." Brooke said with a smile. She was strong and was going to stay strong for as long as she needs to be. "If he's an ass again, I know where to kick for him to hurt for days."

"Just don't ruin my chance of becoming an Aunt again!" Haley laughed yelling over her shoulder as she walked towards her car.

"Brooke, I am truly sorry. I didn't want to push you like that." Lucas looked apologetic. His eyes showed sorrow and pain. He hated what he just caused hours ago but yet he just wanted to be with her.

"Yeah, well it happened and it's okay." Brooke nonchalantly stated. "Don't worry about it."

"Brooke, come on. I mean it. I know you put up these walls and all. I'm going to get to the bottom of these walls."

"A lot has changed Lucas. A lot. I'm not that same girl as I was in high school. I had to change. I had to become someone different. I had two kids to raise."

Lucas let out a breath that he was keeping in. He didn't know why he kept it in, but he held it. "I'm not going to let you do it alone."

"What is with everyone saying that? I was alone. I am alone still, Luke. This one week means nothing when I have to go back to the city and do it all alone." Brooke was breaking down. She didn't know why Lucas still had this affect on her but he did. He had control over all her emotions and she never fought for the control back.

"You're not going anywhere after this week." Brooke was pulled into his arms and hugged tightly. She fought it as much as she could, but he was stronger than her. Her hands balled into fist fighting against his chest and he allowed her too till she gave in. "We just got you back, Pretty Girl, and I'm not letting you go."

* * *

**Chapter Three is complete. What do you all think? I'm trying to stay on my outline but my mind just keeps going into all different places. I keep getting more and more ideas for this story and it makes me excited. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thank you time!**

**Brandini861- ** I miss Brucas and I really wished they also ended together in the show, I mean they're perfect for eachother. Cheery and Broody. Not Broody and Broody. Thanks for the review! Hoped you like this chapter!

**Dianehermans-** I'm happy Luke's single. I don't think I can ever really write a story about Lucas and Peyton being together. It gives me the shivers! Thanks for reviewing like always!

**B-** You're review gave me the idea to make one Brooke's at first I was just going to make them both Rachel's but I have some ideas coming with the kids aspect!

**Delenasalvatorenaleyscott-** Thanks for the review!

**Sandygirl-** Yes she's raising someone else's child but I can actually see her doing it in real life. Thanks for the review!


	4. Down By The Old School

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Brooke's been back to Tree Hill. After receiving an invitation to her high school reunion she decided to come home.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the cast, one tree hill, the lyrics or the title of this chapter or the even the title of the story. The chapter title and lyrics are from Old School by Hedley.

**Author's Note:** So this chapter is no where near how I planned it. I had some other ideas like getting Lucas's past out but when I started writing that I didn't like it. So I rewrote this whole chapter. I hope you like this version! Enjoy!

* * *

**Can We Just Hold On?  
****#4. Down By The Old School**

"_And we'll never get back what we gave away when we still have that fire in our eyes. Don't believe everything happiness says. Nothings as real as our old reckless ways. When we drink by the fires, the burning car tires, bad girls and good liars, the dreams we conspire. The days we went crazy, the nights wild and hazy. Man, how in the hell did we get here?"- Hedley_

"Daddy, wake up!" Sawyer Elizabeth Scott jumped on her father's bed early the next morning. "Where were you?"

"Sawyer, baby girl, it's too early to be up right now." Lucas rolled his eyes under his eyelids; he didn't even bother to open his eyes. He knew Sawyer was probably sitting on the edge of the bed waiting to start the day. "I was talking to friends baby girl. How'd you get here?"

"Aunt Haley dropped me off. She downstairs and said I can wake you." Sawyer plastered a pout on her face. "Its Saturday! Dat means our day!"

"Oh really? Aunt Haley said you can wake me? It's our day, huh?" Lucas smirked. It was a tradition since Peyton left the duo. After working all week, Saturday was the day the duo would spend doing whatever Sawyer would want to do. "Why don't we go annoy Aunt Haley?"

"She's nice daddy! Don't hurt her! She's making us breakfast!" Sawyer smiled her toothless grin. She had been loosing her teeth like crazy lately and was known to have no front teeth.

"Oh really? We will see about that." Lucas threw Sawyer over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Aunt Haley save me!" Sawyer giggled kicking her legs and hit her father with her tiny but powerful fists. "Daddy put me down please!"

"Put her down Lucas Eugene!" Haley laughed with a smile. "I have one niece and I will like to keep her alive!"

"Really Haley Bob? The middle name is not to be used every!" Lucas pouted like a two year old.

"Oh calm down, Luke. I'm only here to bring her back and to get some information from you."

"Information?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at his sister-in-law/best friend. "Information on what exactly, Hales."

"Well since Nathan wouldn't do it, I have to. According to him he is not getting into childish issues again but I am and I don't care what he says!"

"Sawyer, do you know your Aunt has gone crazy?"

"Don't corrupt my innocent niece anymore then you already have, Lucas." Haley warned pointing a knife at him. "Sawyer, why don't you go get dressed? I need to have a little talk with you man H-O-E of a father."

"What's a hoe?" Sawyer looked at the adults who just started laughing hysterically. Haley had forgot that Sawyer was learning how to sound out and spell words in kindergarten.

"Something that is bad but your daddy is being one." Haley tried to say seriously.

"Sawyer, don't repeat anything your Aunt tells you." Lucas shook his head laughing some more. "Now go get dressed."

"Daddy, stop being such a hoe." Sawyer pointed her finger in her father's face like she was the adult disciplining her child. "Now behave."

"She's gonna be a character, Luke. Good luck with her." Haley smiled.

"Spill it Hales, the apple didn't do anything to deserve the way you're chopping it."

"What happened last night?" Haley spilled.

"You where there Haley, you should know."

"After I left with Nate and the kids. What happened between you and Brooke?"

"Why do you think something happened?" Lucas questioned. Sure his feelings for the raven haired girl were coming back but he was not going to do anything especially if she was only going to be here for another week.

"Because I know you, and I know Brooke, nothing ever just doesn't happen when you two are left in the same room."

"Nothing happened Hales."

"Why'd she come home crying?" Haley's voice rose with this question. She was going to do what ever she could to protect Brooke.

"I don't know Haley. She was fine when I dropped her off." Lucas shrugged. His mind was rushing with memories from last night and nothing seemed to stand out. "I promise, Hales, I didn't do anything at all."

"Why don't you stay away from her Luke? Stop hurting her."

"I'm not planning on hurting her, Haley." Lucas sighed resting his head in his arms.

"Well you sure have a way of always doing it." Haley mumbled.

"I know I made mistakes with her in the past, but that was ten years ago. I surely have changed since then and so has Brooke. I need to show her that, please." His voice dripped with pleads.

"I'm just trying to protect her, Lucas." Haley sighed. She didn't know whose side to be on during the wars that happened between Lucas and Brooke. "You both are my best friends and when Brooke left, I didn't think I'd ever see her again. Now that she's back, even if it's for a short time, I don't want to loose her."

"You won't loose her again. It was my stupidity that made her leave. I promise you this Haley. I'm going to make it up to her. Whatever I do will be for her. I promise."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Daddy, I look pretty right?" Sawyer grabbed a hold of Lucas's hand as they walked into the high school gym, which was transformed into a ballroom. The colors of blue and white were placed all over the place and the words of class of 2008 were written on the wall. It made Lucas feel at home.

"You look amazing baby girl." Lucas kissed her hand softly. "Let's go see if we can find your Aunt and Uncle."

"Look daddy! It's Brooke and Lena!" Sawyer screamed and ran off for the familiar brunette.

"Sawyer!" Lucas called after her letting out a small laugh. Whenever Sawyer had her mind set on something she did it, no matter what. She was strong willed, a characteristic she most definitely received from her absentee mother. "Get back here!"

"I got her, Luke. Don't worry." Brooke smiled softly.

Lucas noticed one thing about that smile; it was fake and plastered on her face as a way to hide everything. "Girls, why don't you go play?"

"Can we mommy?" Lena looked up to Brooke pleaded and Jackson followed along.

"Yes, but watch your brother, Lena." Brooke gave in. "Stay close."

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you alone without little ears around." Lucas stated nervously. He was always scared when it came to talking to Brooke. Even a simple conversation made him nervous.

"I thought we had an agreement to stay away from each other." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"No you wanted that. Not me." Lucas sighed pointed out. "I just want to have a simple conversation without any cruel comments."

"Those comments usually come from you, not me."

"Please, Brooke."

"Fine, five minutes. That's all I'm giving you." Brooke gave in with a sigh. It wasn't how she wanted to spend her high school reunion. "I need a drink first."

"I'll get it." Lucas knew what she wanted. It was like permanently imprinted into his brain on what she wanted.

"Vodka and cranberry." Lucas laughed as Brooke yelled after him.

Turning around slightly, Lucas responded. "Some things never change."

"What the hell was that?" Lucas whipped his head around to see Nathan and Haley standing by the bar.

"We're just going to talk."

"Talking doesn't end well for you two, remember junior year, ring any bells?" Nathan faked a smile. He tried to stay out of whatever mess was being made by them but sooner or later he knew Haley would drag his ass into it.

"That was a while ago, Nate." Lucas hissed. "Why does everyone think this week is the perfect time to bring up all the shit I've done? Don't you think I deal with it enough?"

"We don't mean it like that, Luke." Nathan sighed. "This is why I don't get in on this stupid drama."

"Nathan, cut it out." Haley slapped him on the chest playfully. "Luke, we just all know how hard and frustrating junior year was and then senior year how Brooke distanced herself from everyone. We just don't want that happening again."

"Well thanks for the look out." Lucas rolled his eyes and grabbed the two drinks and walked away from his family members and towards the one girl who his mind has been set on since she arrived.

"Was wondering if you gave up on your persistent need to talk to me." Brooke mumbled staring right past him to where the kids were laughing and enjoying themselves. "Too be that young again, would be amazing."

"No cares or worries." Lucas added along. "Seems relaxing."

"What do you really want, Luke?" Brooke got to the point. "I'm tired of all these games that have been going on since high school."

"You don't think I am either? Brooke, I just don't want you cutting us all out again. It was worse junior year and then you just left senior year. No word or nothing for ten years."

"I had a lot going on, Lucas. A lot that you caused." Brooke sighed.

"Yet, you kept me from helping all those times. I was there. I wanted to help you. You made the decision for me."

"My body, my choices Lucas." Brooke really did not want to be discussing what they were discussing around mostly everyone she hated in high school.

"Yeah, well I still should've had some say in it."

"If you two want to stop bickering for once and notice who showed up, would be probably your best idea every." Haley pointed towards the door.

There stood the two people Lucas and Brooke hated more then themselves.

"Fuck!" Brooke and Lucas mumbled under their breaths.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Chapter four is over with and the drama is just getting started. I love drama if you couldn't tell. With spring break is finally here and getting started with and you all get two updates in one week. Be happy. When school starts up again on Monday it won't happen this way. Sorry. Enjoy this!**

**Thank You Times:**

**LoVefan1123-** Brooke's past is going to come up and haunt her and the reason for her taking in Lena will come up. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Brandini861-** Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Bjq- **Sorry to disappoint you with them not being Lucas's. I had my reasons to do that. I think it was best for the ideas I have for this story.

**Dianehermans-** Lucas will fight for Brooke. Just a lot of drama will come before that. I mean what is Tree Hill without drama? Thanks for reviewing like always!

**Cheery Tropay Venturi- **Thanks for telling me that. I think I'm not going to have them push anymore for sometime. I want the relationship with everyone to grow again. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sandygirl-** I'm the type of person who secretly still wishes for Chad and Sophia to get together again and make cute babies. A girl can dream, right? Brooke has to get over a lot of bumps before she can truly let everyone in again. It's gonna take some time! I'll try to write more Brooke and Lucas scenes. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Tongue Tied and Terrified

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Brooke's been back to Tree Hill. After receiving an invitation to her high school reunion she decided to come home.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the cast, one tree hill, the lyrics or the title of this chapter or the even the title of the story. The lyrics and chapter title are from Mayday Parade and their song I'd Hate To Be You When People Find Out What This Song Is About.

**Author's Note:** Two Chapters in two days? Yes. I couldn't sleep last night so I wrote. I wrote and wrote and this is a product of it. I ended up having to start another chapter and break this on in to two because I wrote so much! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Can We Just Hold On?  
****#5. Tongue Tied and Terrified**

"_Well I'm thinking of the worst things that I could say to you but a promise doesn't mean a thing anymore. And this never will be right with me and now you're trying to desperately but I'm tongue tied and terrified of what I'll say." –Mayday Parade_

"What are they doing here?" Brooke's instincts were telling her to grab her children and sneak out the back door before anyone, especially her notices but that thought was pushed aside when she heard Lucas speak.

"I have no clue, but I am going to find out. Brooke, can you keep an eye on Sawyer for me? A psychotic blond needs to have a long discussion with me."

"Luke, if you talk to her then I guess I should talk to the other one."

"Since when were they even friends? Last I remembered they both wanted to murder each other." Haley mumbled to herself. She knew the drama was just getting started. "Nate, why don't we go keep an eye on the kids and give these two some privacy for their talks?" Haley's eyes went to where the two girls were now walking over to the group.

"Why is it when I get pulled into this drama I always are made to leave before anything good happens?" Nathan pouted. "I just want to drink my beer and enjoy the drama."

"Nathan Royal, now." Haley brought out her mother/teacher voice and grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away. "Brooke, you better be telling me these details later!"

"Well, well, well look what we have here."

"Looks like a bunch of druggies to me." Brooke said proudly. She wasn't going to back down. If they wanted to do whatever they wanted that night, she wasn't going to allow it. "Don't you agree Luke?"

"Look's like two people who are trying to do the whole Brady Bunch thing without us. I'm hurt, aren't you Peyt?"

"Sure am, Rach. Think about it, Brooke's replacing both of us."

"I'm not replacing anyone. If I remember correctly you left your daughter on MY doorstep to take care of, Rachel." Brooke knew it was going to end badly and prayed to God that Haley and Nate kept the kids away.

"Yeah, but now you see. That little sheet of paper doesn't do any good. She's still mine."

"Biologically, yes but in all other senses she is mine. You lost that chance."

Lucas was coming up with things to say to Peyton, but there just was nothing coming to him. He was a writer. He should be able to come up with the right words to use. "And if I remember correctly, Peyton, you skipped out last year when the divorce went through because you knew no judge was going to allow a child to be around a druggy for a mother."

"Oh give me a break, Lucas. I would do a hell of a lot better being a parent to her then you are doing today."

"Trust me with the way you two are, it's a good thing Brookie never went through with it junior year. Can you imagine Brooke being a parent? It makes me laugh." Rachel hissed. Her words struck Brooke's heart the worst. Lucas grabbed a hold of Brooke wrist and stopped her from hitting the red head. "I guess I struck a cord with you? Huh? Talking about how you'd never have your own kids because of some low slums abortion clinic you went too?"

Everyone in the room had their eyes on the four, but mostly Rachel and Brooke. Peyton had calm down a bit and Lucas didn't need to or want to deal with her right now. His main goal was to protect Brooke since Haley and Nathan kept their eyes on the kids. "She's not worth it Brooke." He whispered in her ear. "Don't do it. Think of Jackson and Lena."

"Well you thought I was good enough to be raising your kid." Brooke hissed back. If Rachel was going to sink low, so will she. She knew things about Rachel that no on knew and if need be she would tell them to the world. "And a matter of fact, I do have my own kid."

"Wow, someone would sleep with you? Isn't your vagina like deformed from your abortion?" Rachel knew it was not actually deformed. Just the word abortion made Brooke get angrier and angrier every single time it was said.

"I guess you're just as big of a slut as you told me I was? You probably had that abortion because you didn't know who the baby's father was. Let's see, how many guys did you sleep with junior year? Ten? Twenty?" Peyton played along.

"Leave her alone, Peyton." Lucas hissed. He promised to protect Brooke and he was going to keep his word on it. "You aren't any better. Running off with a drug dealer instead of going to court for custody is real smart."

"Well it gained me a new best friend." Peyton smirked pointing to Rachel who was in a staring contest with Brooke.

"Just what you need another low life person." Lucas shook his head. "Good role model for your daughter."

"Don't you two get it? That's why we are here. It said bring your children and hell, our children came with you two and they're going to leave with us." Rachel smirked.

Brooke looked at her former friend and notice many things different about her. She had cut her red coppery hair to about her shoulders. Her body was more slender and it looked like the girl went through a boob job or just had a major push up bra on. Something on Rachel's finger caught Brooke's attention. A ring, an engagement ring. It was starting to make sense now, kind of to Brooke.

"You just want to show her off. You don't want her Rachel, I know you." Brooke was at the point were she was about to explode. "Never once did you call to check on you! She cried for two weeks! Two! You never came back! You said you weren't going to, but somewhere deep inside I thought you would. I never knew a mother who could just abandon a child and not look back for years, years, Rachel. She doesn't even remember you! Just leave her alone." Brooke ended up begging the red head.

"No ones allowed to hurt my mommy!"

"Fuck." Brooke and Lucas mumbled. There in front of her stood her daughter with her hands placed on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but she's not your mommy." Rachel smirked evilly trying to make her upset.

"Rachel, really?" Brooke lifted Lena into her arms.

"I know she's not but she's better then my real mommy." Lena defended. Brooke smiled proudly. She always taught Lena about Rachel, the good side of Rachel not who she was demonstrating to be tonight. She knew Lena will be okay.

"Well aren't you a fresh little girl. Too bad if I had you still you'd be in deep trouble right now."

"Don't even think of touching her." Lucas was becoming defensive. He was going to protect them.

"Maybe you two should leave."

"I want to see my daughter!" Peyton demanded. "She's half mine, you know."

"You want to see her then bring me to court again because till then you are not getting near her." Lucas's voice was dripping with anger. He bawled his one hand into a fist but slowly let it go. "You're not worth anything Peyton. Stay far away from me and my daughter!" Lucas turned towards Brooke, "come on. Let's get out of here." He grabbed her hand for moral support and walked towards their friends.

"I'm going to take them back to your house, Hales. I'm not really in the mood for a walk down memory lane again." Brooke stated with a sad smile. "Sorry, I know you all were looking forward to tonight. Plus Jackson fell asleep."

"Don't worry about it." Haley smiled. "That boy sleeps anywhere."

"I think I'm gonna head out too." Lucas frowned. "I'll give you a ride, Brooke."

"Thanks, Luke." Brooke smiled appreciatively.

"I'm not really in the mood for it either. If it's still warm out how about we all can drink and relax? Maybe let the kids swim?"

"Swim?" Jamie's eyes lit up. "Can we? I don't like this thing. Everyone is really old or babies."

"If it's warm." Haley smiled. "Let's get home."

"Mommy, Up!" Lena begged holding her hands up.

"Baby, I can't hold you right now. You're a big girl. You can walk." Brooke hated these moments. She felt like she was giving in to one child and hurting the other was the end of the world.

"Give me him." Nathan to the rescue, "you carry Lena."

"Thanks Nate." Brooke smiled as they walked past the two they hated the most.

"Look at the happy bunch of friends." Peyton mumbled. "To think I was apart of the group only like a year ago. It's a shame."

"Peyton don't start in front of the kids." Nathan warned. Just like Lucas was, Nathan was protective of his family, especially when children are involved in his family. "This is an adult problem."

"Look how big she's gotten." Peyton stared in awe as Sawyer hid behind Lucas's leg. "Come give your mother a hug."

"No." Sawyer whispered. "Daddy says I don't need too."

"Well you still need too. I'm your mother." Peyton insisted. "Now get over here!"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Lucas yelled taking Sawyer into his arms to protect her.

"Just walk away Luke." Nathan guided him out of the room towards the doors. "She's not worth it."

"Daddy, I don't wanna see her. She lefted me." She lifted her head off her father's shoulder. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Princess." Lucas sighed. He looked over to Brooke who gave him a shrug and a soft smile. He wanted to finish their conversation from early.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

Haley and Brooke were sipping on wine and Lucas and Nathan sipped on their beers as the kids, led by Jamie, played some childhood game in the pool in front of them.

"This is so much better then some high school reunion." Brooke forced a smile. "Wine makes everything better."

"I still have no clue why a high school reunion would allow kids. Doesn't make sense. Don't parents want a night away from their kids? I know I sure as hell do." Nathan pondered to himself causing the three adults to stare at him. "I have needs that Haley can't please if they're up or here."

"Needs?" Haley laughed raising an eyebrow at him with a smirk resting on her face.

"Daddy, you love spending time with us." Samantha smiled running over to Nathan and giving him a wet hug.

"No running, Sammy." Haley went into mommy mode.

"Yes I do." Nathan smiled.

Brooke looked at the happy family in front of her and sighed. She wanted to be loved by someone like the way Nathan loves Haley. She wanted it badly, yet no one would want her when she has two kids. No guy wants that responsibility. It's the reason many of her relationships failed in the past. "I'll be right back." Brooke stood walking into the house. She needed some alone time, time to just digest what exactly happened in the hour prior.

"You okay?" Lucas followed her. He'd seen the look on Brooke's face and knew was near the edge of breaking down. "Talk to be Pretty Girl."

"Don't call me that, please." Brooke pleaded. She loved when he called her that but some where inside her knew she couldn't handle it. After all the drama that went down tonight, Lucas stood by her and helped her find the strength not to pounce on Rachel, or even Peyton for that matter. He stayed calm, or yet he showed he was calm.

"You'll always be it, to me, Brooke." Lucas smiled talking a seat next to her.

Brooke just looked at him. In that moment all her gut was telling her to do was kiss him, just do it, but her mind stopped her and she let out a sigh. "Thank you for today."

"Welcome, but I still think we need to finish that conversation we had earlier." Lucas frowned a little. "I need to know why you ran away Brooke, why'd you shut yourself off from everyone after junior year. I need answers."

"Lucas," Brooke stared into his icy blue eyes. She knew she had to explain everything. It was time to break down the walls. She was going to spill everything that forced her to act the way she did junior and senior year to the one boy that made her do it all. She had to and finally wanted too. It was now or never.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five. What do you all think? Like it? Its so off from what I originally planed to do. I end up always writing outlines and going way off from them. They're no use to me. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**

**Thank Yous Time:**

**Sandygirl-** I understand that Sophia need's to get over a lot. I just want to rip Chad's balls off and hurt him badly. I'm vicious when mad. Haha. I just hope Sophia ends up happy and Chad ends up regretting letting her get away because of stupid mistakes. More history behind Lucas and Brooke will be coming up and another appearance from Rachel and Peyton! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Cheery Tropay Venturi- **I have a cute Brooke and Nathan scene in my head that I want to write for the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks for reading!

**Dianehermans-** More Brucas is on its way, don't worry. I am starting to wonder if Chad and Nicky are dating still, he's now into moody painting according to his instagram. She hasn't posted anything really new on hers. So I'm keeping my eyes out on your hunch that they broke up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jdcubed3-** Thanks for reviewing! Your hunch was correct on who it was. I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	6. Prince of Nothing Charming

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Brooke's been back to Tree Hill. After receiving an invitation to her high school reunion she decided to come home.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the cast, one tree hill, the lyrics or the title of this chapter or the even the title of the story. The lyrics and chapter title are from Tyler Hilton's Prince of Nothing Charming.

**Author's Note:** Hey, what happened to all my reviewers? I went from six to now down to three! Please let me know what you think so I can help improve my writing! Thanks!

* * *

**Can We Just Hold On?  
****#6. Prince of Nothing Charming**

_Here comes the part where you say I don't understand you, yeah, and all those little things I never get right. You talk and talk but all that chitchat stuck in lipstick and it's driving me crazy baby….'Cause I need ya, I need ya tonight. If walls could talk I'd be the prince of nothing charming and it's driving you crazy baby. - Tyler Hilton_

"Lucas," Brooke stared into his icy blue eyes. She knew she had to explain everything. It was time to break down the walls. She was going to spill everything that forced her to act the way she did junior and senior year to the one boy that made her do it all. She had to and finally wanted too. It was now or never.

"Just tell me so I can make up for it." Lucas stared back. "I just want you to know, Brooke, whatever happened back then is not going to happen now."

"There is no now Lucas." Brooke sighed. "Can I please just tell you while I still want too?"

"Sorry," Lucas mumbled, "go on."

"Junior year was terrifying for me, Lucas. You have to understand that. I was seventeen, knocked up and just found out my boyfriend was sleeping around with my best friend. How do you think I felt?"

"You know I'm sorry about that, Brooke. I apologized all the time for it."

"Well flaunting your relationship with her didn't help at all. The only ones that stood by my side were Haley and Rachel. It's all I had." Brooke shrugged. "And even then I hardly saw Haley because she was with you."

"Brooke,"

"Don't. Let me finish." Brooke took a deep breath. "I was scared. I couldn't raise a kid in high school, back then I probably could never raise a kid. I knew I had to do something before everyone found out."

"You could've done it, B. I would've helped, Haley and Nathan would've helped."

"You all moved on. I wasn't going to stop you because I needed help. I did what was best at the time."

"Abortion? Really? That was what was the best option, Brooke? Why didn't you tell me before so I had some say in it?"

"Some say? As I said before, my body, my choices Lucas." Brooke rolled her eyes letting herself sink further into the couch. "I made that choice ten years ago, yes at times when I see Lena and Jackson I regret it but I needed to do it Luke. It was the best option at the time. Do you really expect Peyton to be okay with you raising a kid with me while dating her?" Brooke waited for him to respond but he just listened. "She wouldn't have. She got you and was most definitely not okay with losing you to a baby."

"It would be a choice I had to make, Brooke. Not Peyton. She would have no say in it at all."

"Yeah, would've, could've, should've, Luke. I can't change it now."

Then there was a moment of silence. Lucas was trying to understand and think back to junior year. He knew she was pregnant. She at least told him that much, but then she said it was just a scare. Nothing more. Brooke was trying to still block out those memories. She didn't want to think about it because she regretted it more than anything.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Brooke, if you told me I would've gone with you." Lucas broke the silence. He really did mean what he said. If that was what Brooke wanted to do at the moment, he would've supported her.

"Well no one was really there."

_-Flashback-_

"_Brooke Davis?" The nurse called into the cold stark waiting room._

"_Here goes nothing." Brooke mumbled to herself. She didn't think she could go through with it. Hell she didn't really want too. She wanted Lucas to come through that door and have him change her mind from all this. She didn't want to be just another statistic. She wanted to be a family with her baby. _

"_The doctor will be in with you shortly. Do you have anyone waiting for you when it's over with?" The nurse questioned. She knew the answer though. The poor girl was here by herself._

"_No." Brooke quietly stated. "It's just me by myself."_

"_Okay, well that may change something's." The nurse mumbled leaving the room._

_In her gut Brooke knew this was the best choice. She thought about raising the baby and knew her parents would kill her and probably disown her for ruining the Davis name if she kept it. She thought about adoption also. The idea of giving her baby up to someone killed her inside. She knew she could never do it._

_Brooke was shaking out of her thoughts when the doctor walked it. "Now or never." Brooke thought to herself. _

_She went through with it and the minute she walked out of that room was the minute she regretted her choice._

_-End Flashback-_

"It's going to change now, Brooke. We're not letting you go again."

"I'm still heading back to New York on Friday. I need too." Brooke sighed. She kept telling herself that she needed too and that it was for the best if she gets the hell out of this small town. It's been, not even, two days and the amount of drama was driving her insane. She wanted her kids to grow up drama free.

"We'll see if I can change that." Lucas smirked. He was on a mission to make her stay and he was going to get what he wanted. He stood up. He had other questions for her but at this moment they would wait. He got the main issue out and the minor issues weren't that important to him.

"I didn't tell anyone where I was going that day." Brooke looked at him. Her eyes looked broken inside. "I couldn't tell anyone. It was the best option at the time, the only option I had. I had to, Lucas. You need to understand that. Don't hate me because of it."

"I am never going to hate you Brooke Davis. I don't think its possible to hate you." Lucas pulled her into his arms. She needed that hug. That sense of normalcy in a hug given to a friend, it relaxed her. "I'm going to head back outside and release Haley and Nathan of watching five kids by themselves."

"Six kids if you count Nathan." Brooke put out a tiny laugh.

"Hey now. I am not a kid." Nathan made his presence known to the duo.

"Sure you are, little brother." Lucas smirked at him. "Just give me a chance Brooke."

"I'll think about it." Brooke followed him with her eyes as he walked out of the house.

"Will it get easier, Nate?" Brooke questioned. Nathan looked confused about what exactly she was asking. "I mean like with him. Will it get easier to be around him?"

"If you let it, yes it will." Nathan sighed. He wasn't good at all the lovey dovey questions- that's what a girls are for. But her asking him meant that he would try and respond that best he could. "Davis, I know your stubborn ass more then anyone in the house right now does. Stop making excuses and do something about it."

"I've been home two days, Scott. It's been ten years since I've seen him. Do you really expect me to just throw myself into him?"

"If you like him, and hell anyone could see the feeling is mutual, then start slow. I'm not good at this whole girl talk issues, but I do know you Brooke and I know you well enough that you need time for yourself. When was the last time you even went out on a date or did anything that didn't involve kids?"

"Almost four years ago." Brooke sighed. She felt pathetic that her life was wrapped around her kids. There was nothing for her, everything was for the two small kids that held her entire heart.

"Exactly. It's time to change that. Tomorrow, you go do something that girls do and I'll watch Lena and Jackson." Brooke raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, so maybe not but I can help get you out of the house for a little."

"I don't know." Brooke was scared to leave Lena alone, especially with Rachel being in town. "The whole Rachel mess right now, I think it calls for a rain check."

"Then do whatever you want to Brooke. You can't live scared because of her. What exactly can she even do? I won't let her near this house and I sure as hell know Lucas won't either especially if she's hanging with Peyton."

"I just don't know. I'm not use to all this free time." Brooke laughed. "I'm use to every single second something being planned from the moment I wake up till I go to bed."

"Yeah, well. Welcome to vacation Davis."

"Thanks again Nate and thanks for not tell Haley anything." Brooke sighed. She hated keeping secrets from everyone but the trust she had in Nathan at that moment was the most she would ever had.

"Well someone had to go make sure you were safe. You had to give us a heart attach and just ditch Tree Hill?"

"I had to get away, Nathan. You have to understand that. There were too many memories in the town and I needed to get away from them all."

"There's something about this town that makes everyone leave and eventually come back." Nathan stated. "I have an amazing idea."

"Please don't tell me this idea involves stealing a school bus again." Brooke teased thinking back to junior year before everything went crazy.

"I did not steal a bus, I just borrowed it with the rest of the basketball team for a little test ride." Nathan smirked. "Just so you get the story straight, I was never in trouble for that."

"Yeah, thanks to Papa Scott's money." Brooke laughed.

"Well maybe." Nathan laughed back. "Well do you want to hear my idea or not? Especially since Haley and I have work all week so tomorrow is our last full day to hang with everyone."

"Please explain your idea, Nathanial."

"I know Sammy's birthday is during the week and she wants to go to the zoo, how about- since we can't really drink with kids around, even though at times I need it. Seriously, Brooke, why does a five year old need a boyfriend?"

"Just finish your idea, Nate."

"Fine, well how about we go to the zoo tomorrow. Or you and Lucas take all the kids to the zoo so I can have some free time with Haley."

"Or so you can get some." Brooke laughed. Oh the high school horny boy Nathan was coming out.

"Please Brooke, I'm begging you."

"Fine." Brooke gave in. It was the least she could do. Haley and Nathan paid for her to fly down here and then are letting her stay in their house with Lena and Jackson. She can do this much with them.

"You're amazing Davis."

"You bet your ass I am." Brooke smirked before walking outside. Tomorrow would be a whole day with Lucas Scott. The one man she loved still but yet couldn't stand at times. "One small chance, Lucas, that's all I'm giving you." Brooke sighed staring into his blue eyes.

"And I'll make it worth your wild." Lucas smiled. He couldn't hide his excitement. It was his chance to prove his Pretty Girl wrong and he was not going to give it up.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is completed. What do you all think? The next chapter will be the zoo! I love Brucas with kids so I'm having fun writing that. I want reviews to tell me if I need to improve anything! I feel like something happened if I went from six reviews, to four and now to three. Please let me know what needs to be improved!**

**Thank Yous Time!**

**Dianahermans- ** Of course they don't deserve it and trust me I hope they don't! I'm sorry I had to let her. It's an important part of the story and will come up again. Nicky and Chad fake? As their relationship or them breaking up? They're still haven't been pictures of them together lately. It confuses me. Haha. Thanks for reviewing like always!

**Sandygirl-** I hate Peyton with a passion. She's my least favorite character on one tree hill. I was really hoping she would die in the shooting episode, but of course she didn't. They're going to eventually get what's coming to them in the up coming chapters! I hope he is too. I just really hope Sophia is happy finally and get's whatever she wants!

**Guest- **Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!


	7. Making This Boy Go Crazy

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Brooke's been back to Tree Hill. After receiving an invitation to her high school reunion she decided to come home.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the cast, one tree hill, the lyrics or the title of this chapter or the even the title of the story. The lyrics and chapter title are from an amazing country singer by the name of Dylan Scott and his song Making This Boy Go Crazy.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a long one. It came to about ten pages on word. I hope you all enjoy it! It's a Brucas filled chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Can We Just Hold On?  
****#7. Making This Boy Go Crazy**

"_Oh, girl, you make me feel like whoa . Spinning me out of control with every little move you're making. Driving me wild if you know what I'm saying. Hey, shoot another smile my way . You're making this boy go crazy."- Dylan Scott_

"Aunt Brooke! Wake up!"

"Mommy get up now!"

"Yeah mommy!"

"I'm up. I'm up." Brooke sighed. She was tired, beyond her normal every day tired. After the kids went to sleep last night and Lucas went home, Haley and Brooke stayed up till three in the morning reminiscing their high school days and watching home videos along side with looking at albums filled with pictures. It was a night that Brooke needed and the bottle of wine sure made it better. "Have you guys ever had a wine hang over?"

"Mommy, what's wine?" Lena questioned. "I want some!"

"No, no, no. No daughter of mine is drinking till she is at the right age. Got it?" Brooke laughed.

"Aunt Brooke, what's hangover mean?" Samantha asked. "Daddy is hung over whenever him and Uncle Luke have man night. Even Jamie isn't allowed to go to those. Mommy says they see not so nice girls during them."

Brooke let out a laugh. The things five-year-olds pick up over time. "Sammy Girl, it's something when an adult has too much fun. You'll understand in about twenty years."

"I hope you're not telling my daughter to start drinking anytime soon." Nathan stood at the door with a smirk on his face. "Kids, go get ready. Uncle Luke and Brookie here are taking you guys to the zoo today."

"Really?" All three kids screamed as loud as they could.

Brooke let out an aggravated sigh as her head started pounding even more. She totally forgotten about going to the zoo. "You are so going to get Nathan." Brooke fell back into the comforts of the bed.

"Oh come on Davis, what happened to your strong tolerance for alcohol?" Nathan smirked.

"What happened to Haley's dislike in you going to strip clubs? Better watch out what you say around Sam. She told me."

Nathan laughed turning around. "Haley's making breakfast. Lucas should be here soon so you may want to get ready. Better yet, I think Lucas may like that you still own that sweatshirt."

Shit. Brooke sighed. She had forgotten about this sweatshirt when she was packing. It was just the norm of what she wore to bed. "Funny, Nate. Now let me get dressed. Maybe I can wish it's Haley's Aunt Flo so you won't be able to have any fun."

"Not funny at all." Nathan pouted to the other raven haired and walked out of the room.

"Now what to wear?" Brooke thought out loud to herself. If anything she wanted to wear something that would make Lucas squirm. Something motherly, yet still sexy- she was playing hard to get after all. She remembered one sundress she brought along and thought it was perfect. "This will do."

"Mommy?" Lena stood with Jackson at the doorway.

"Yes my monkeys?" Brooke pulled them into her arms. God did she love these two kids more than life in general. She'd do anything, like spend the day at the zoo with a guy that she hated at times.

"Can we stay here?" Jackson asked.

"Stay here? What do you mean Bubbah?" Brooke was confused.

"We wanna stay here. No more New York." Lena stated. "We like it here more. We see you more!"

"Now my babes, I'm not too sure we can stay here." Brooke sighed. She was getting it from Nathan, Haley and Lucas that she should move back home. Now she was getting it from her own kids. "I'll think about it."

"Pretty please?" Jackson begged.

"Bubbah, I'll think about it. Till then, you two go eat. Mommy has to get ready."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Lukie!" Lena screamed when she saw the front door open revealing Lucas and Sawyer.

"Hey there Lena." Lucas laughed. "Don't you look pretty today."

"Uh huh. My mommy made me it!" Lena bragged.

"We'll it's very pretty." Lucas smiled softly. "Isn't it Sawyer?"

"Uh huh." Sawyer nodded. She stayed quiet though. Hanging on to Lucas's pant leg.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Luke." Haley walked over with an appreciative smile plastered on her face. "I owe you."

"Now do I really have a choice in taking them?" Lucas asking knowing he had no choice at all.

"No, but it will just be you and Brooke."

"And five kids." Lucas added. "Not much can happen."

"Slow and steady Luke, slow and steady." Haley laughed. "Now come eat before Nathan or Jamie eat it all."

"Aunt Haley?" Sawyer spoke up. "Can I stay here? I don't want to go to the zoo."

"Sawyer doesn't want to go to the zoo?" Haley acted shocked. "Why's that baby?"

"Daddy says we spend today together and then Brooke's coming with Lena and Jackson."

"That's because they want to go to the zoo also, baby."

"But he's my daddy!" Sawyer let the tears fall from her Scott blue eyes. "Not their daddy."

"Sawy, he will always be your daddy. That will never change. Just like your mommy's not around, Jackson and Lena's daddy isn't around. Don't worry, they're not going to take your daddy away."

"Promise?" Sawyer held up a pinking finger."

"I promise." Haley smiled. "The zoo should be fun today."

"Daddy said they had monkey's. They're my favorite!"

"They are pretty cool, aren't they?"

"Uh-huh."

"Now come on let's go eat."

"Do I have to go hang out with them?" Jamie sat at the counter. "It's going to be so boring."

"Jamie," Nathan sighed. "You're going. The zoo will be fun."

"You can hang with me!" Jackson smiled walking over to him. "We can stay away from the girls!"

"You're too young." Jamie hissed. He hated being the oldest kid; there was never anyone to hang out with him.

"James, be nice." Haley warned. "You're going and you are going to be nice to everyone. Plus no video games for the day for your little attitude this morning."

"Is everyone excited for the zoo?" Brooke walked into the kitchen and immediately took Lucas's breath away. Her floral sundress fell right above her knees and her hair was in soft curls falling down her back. She looked beautiful. Lucas thought it was just to make him loose it, and boy was he loosing it inside when he looked at her.

"I am!" Lena, Samantha, Sawyer and Jackson yelled at the same time.

"Then lets go to the zoo. You ready for this Luke?" Brooke laughed. She knew two adults and five kids, four under the age of six, was going to be a handful.

"As ready as I can be." Lucas laughed. "Let's go!"

"Behave!" Haley screamed behind them as they walked out the door.

"Now time for our fun." Nathan snickered kissing his wife's neck. He was going to enjoy a kid free day.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Uncle Luke! Aunt Brooke! Let us out!" Samantha screamed from the middle row of the SUV as they pulled into a parking spot at the zoo.

"Samantha, relax." Lucas laughed at his niece as he opened the door to let them out. "No matter how fast we move we will still end up at the Zoo. Girls, stay by the car. No wondering off."

"But it's for my birthday!" Samantha cheered.

"I know, I know." Lucas shook his head. "Now, hold on." He lifted the trunk door to let Jamie and Jackson out. "Boys, lets go."

"Time to go." Lucas faked a smile. He was looking forward to spending time with Brooke but was not looking forward to having five kids to also spend time with. "When we get inside, guys, we'll grab a map and then figure out where we will start. No running off to see something. If you want to see something then tell me or Brooke, okay?"

"Okay." All five responded.

Two hours into the zoo, all the kids were behaving and having a blast. Even Lucas and Brooke were having fun.

"Daddy, can we go to the petting zoo? Please?" Sawyer begged pointing over to the site. "Can we? Please?"

"Pretty please Uncle Luke?" Samantha begged along.

"Come on Lukie?" Lena joined in.

"Yeah, come on Lukie." Brooke joked playing along. "Fine, we can go. You guys stay in the petting area and we'll stay over here. Okay?" She took a seat on a wooden bench outside the area. "Jamie, keep an eye on Jackson and girls stay together!"

"Good luck with them listening." Lucas laughed as he sat beside her. "I'm surprised they're all behaving and Jamie has yet to complain."

Brooke just responded with a shrug and kept an eye on the kids. A smile was formed on her face when she saw Lena helping Jackson pet a baby goat.

"They're good kids, Brooke. You did a good job so far with them." Lucas smiled after following her eyes to the kids. "You should be proud."

"Thanks, they're a handful but I love them." Brooke smiled again.

"The mother thing looks good on you. Makes you very hot." Lucas smirked the infamous Scott smirk. "I like it."

"Cool it Scott." Brooke hissed rolling her green eyes behind her glasses.

"Oh come on Brookie, lighten up a bit. Have some fun." Lucas teased as Jackson ran over crying to them.

"Bubbah, what's wrong?" Brooke went into action of mother mode and immediately took the boy into her arms. "Jackie Boy, what's wrong?"

"They mean." Was all the adults good get out.

"What did they do?" Lucas was worried now.

"They pushed him." Jamie walked over to the pare. "This is boring."

"Girls, get over here!" Brooke rolled her eyes again with a sigh as she called out to the three little girls. "Now!"

"Mommy, he's annoying." Lena pouted walking over two the adults.

"Sit, now. The three of you." Lucas said as he and Brooke got up from the bench to allow the girls to sit. "What in the world did you three do?"

"Daddy?" Sawyer looked up with her bright blue eyes trying to get out of being punished.

"Not this time, Sawyer. Please explain what you three did?" Lucas was serious about this. He sunk down to their level and waited for an answer but no one spoke.

"Lena Davis, I want the truth!" Brooke warned. "Now, or we are going to go sit in the car and head back to the house. I'll take all three of you back with me."

"We didn't mean too." Samantha broke the silence. "He just kept bothering us and we just wanted to be left alone."

"Then you three should've told him that. Not pushing him. Now I think, if Lucas agrees, we should leave and get lunch and then head back to the house. I think you three had enough for today."

"I totally agree. I also think Jamie and Jackson can get ice cream at lunch and you three, as a punishment, are not allowed."

"But daddy, I love ice cream." Sawyer cried out. At this point tears were falling from her eyes. Lucas did the best he could to calm the situation and took Sawyer into his arms.

"Move it girls." Lucas took Samantha's hand and Brooke grabbed a hold of Lena's hand. "Jamie come on."

"Where to for lunch?" Brooke asked when they got into the car. The girls where still teary eyed over the fact that they had to leave the zoo and were not allowed to have ice cream later that day.

"How about something fast?" Lucas offered. "The pizza place by the beach? Then they can get a little energy out and we can allow Haley and Nate to have alone time."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

The rest of the car ride was done in silence. It took them twenty minutes to drive from the zoo to the pizza place and Brooke enjoyed the silence. It was calming.

"Can we go to the beach?" Jamie asked. He was always a water kid and loved every second about the beach.

"Yes we can Jimmy Jam." Brooke smiled using an old nickname.

"Please no nicknames, I'm too old for that." Jamie rolled his eyes at his Aunt and climbed out of the car.

Lunch went by fast and the two pizza pies order were gone in a matter of minutes. It was finally time to soak up some sun and hit the beach, even if they're in their normal clothes and not prepared at all for the beach. It was relaxing.

"Now have fun, stay where we can still see you all, please." Lucas smiled sitting in the sand.

"Daddy, I'm sorry for earlier." Sawyer looked down at her feet.

"It's okay Sawyer, but you have to apologize to Jackson not me. This still means no ice cream." Lucas let out a small laugh. "Brooke sit and relax. We'll most likely be here a while."

"I'm not sitting in the cold sand, Lucas." Brooke complained.

"Still the little princess, huh?" Lucas laughed pulling her down onto his lap. He knew it probably wasn't the best thing to do but he couldn't help it. Her standing next to where he sat with a pout placed on her face made him laugh.

"Lucas Eugene! You are so not nice right now!" Brooke yelled in between laughing.

"Kids! Attack!" Lucas smirked. This was all planned out before him. A little way of payback for Brooke but Lucas couldn't exactly say for what. At the moment all four little kids ran and tackled each other on top of Brooke. During the tackling of Brooke, Lucas stood and watched while laughing. The scene before him melted his heart. All the girls were laughing and Jackson decided to stop and ran off with Jamie to dig a hole.

"You have a great family here, Sir." An elderly lady walked up to him. "Don't ever let them go."

"I don't plan on it." Lucas smiled back to her as he continued to watch the scene in front of him. He wanted to remember this memory forever. He hasn't seen Brooke smile as big as she did at this moment in a long time and he loved it.

"Lucas Scott you are so dead!" Brooke managed to get up and ran straight after him.

"Pretty Girl," Lucas smiled backing slowly up. At that one instance he ran and grabbed Brooke into his arms and pulled Brooke over her shoulder. "This is for making me go crazy." Lucas dropped her right into the ocean. He knew he was going to be dead meat and ran and hid behind the children before she could get to him.

From the distance a duo was staring at the group, watching them like a hawk.

"Peyton, maybe we should just leave them alone. I don't care enough to take care of Lena. She's happy with Brooke and that's all that matters." Rachel sighed. In the pit of her stomach she knew she couldn't go through with it. She had to do something to stop it if her partner in crime didn't want too.

"Rachel, stop it. They don't deserve our daughters. They won't let us see them and they will pay for that." Peyton stood up and walked away from the beach.

Rachel knew she had to stop this. It was time to move on.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter seven! What do you all think of it? The drama is just picking up and Brucas and getting on the right track for once! Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!**

**Thank You Time!**

**Sandygirl-** She'll start to listen to what he says, eventually! Haha. Brooke's stubborn so it will take some time for it! Peyton just drives me insane! The thought of her annoys me! Thank you for everything!

**Cheery Tropay Venturi- **You're forgiven for forgetting to review, don't worry. I imagine Brooke as the type of person who would always put her kids first and then her love life. That's exactly what I'm trying to portray. Thanks for reviewing!

**MsDreamer93-** More Brucas scenes are coming right up. I'm excited to write more of them together! I love them! Skills and Mouth will possibly show up again! I have some ideas for them! I hate Peyton because I feel like she's too moody. Like I don't want to deal with someone who pouts and thinks oh me! Me! Me! All the time! I think I would like her more if she didn't put herself first before Brooke all the damn time. Like I feel like their friendship is bull crap because Peyton isn't a very good one. She doesn't show that she cares about Brooke. She's just too into herself and not caring for others. Plus Peyton and Lucas together are two people who are too similar for each other. Like Haley and Nathan are opposites and so are Brooke and Lucas. They balance each other, if you understand what I mean. I'm going to stop now before I start rambling like crazy. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dianehermans- **thanks for reviewing!

**Dkfuryan-** Thanks for reviewing!


	8. Darling, They're Just Raindrops

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Brooke's been back to Tree Hill. After receiving an invitation to her high school reunion she decided to come home.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the cast, one tree hill, the lyrics or the title of this chapter or the even the title of the story. The lyrics and chapter title are from another country singer named Kip Moore and his song Drive Me Crazy.

**Author's Note:** So I'm way of course from my outline…my bad. But I heard this song and it made me think of Brucas and then this chapter came together. Hope you enjoy! I'm surprised I have time to write this one. I just wrote a ten-page paper on social work professional behavior, yeah, not that exciting. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Can We Just Hold On?  
****#8 Darling, They're Just Raindrops**

"_She made me thirst for a woman's love. I kept drinking, couldn't get enough. Yeah, there was magic in her velvet touch. First time was down by the river.  
__Our Sweat made both us shiver. Don't stop, darling they're just raindrops"- Kip Moore_

"So how was it?" Haley nudged Brooke was relaxing on the couch.

"It was nice."

"Nice? Just nice? You came home sandy and soaking wet and it was just nice? Come on, Brooke spill the beans. Nathan's playing basketball with the kids outside. I want details and I want them now!"

"Demanding much, Hales?" Brooke questioned. She loved making Haley squirm in her seat waiting for answers. She didn't really know how to describe the day's events. Everything was going crazy in her brain.

"Don't make me hit you with a pillow Brooklyn!"

"Ugh, that stupid name." Brooke groaned. "I hate it."

"Just tell me and stop changing the subject!" Haley sighed loud and dramatically.

"Fine, drama queen." Brooke rolled her green eyes. "It was nice, I enjoyed it. Really Hales. The kids were good, really good. I mean who would've though Luke and I could handle five kids? Like really? I can barely handle Jackson and Lena."

"Brooke stop rambling." Haley smiled. "Now tell me what happened between you and Lucas. That's all I care about." Brooke raised an eyebrow to her. "What? Come on, we are all cheering for a Team Brucas reunion."

"Brucas?" Brooke questioned laughing a little. "Going back to high school days, huh, Haley."

"Oh whatever," Haley joked "you know Brooke, we all just want you two happy. Plus with the amount of drama you two have in your lives may balance each other out a little."

"Except I like in New York and he lives in Tree Hill and I just met him again after ten years of not talking Hales. There's a lot that happened in that time frame."

"So go out on a date and get to know him again. Plus I don't think you're going back to New York anytime soon, Brooke. Lena and Sam may die without each other." Haley pointed out. "Plus, I don't think I can handle my best friend in a big city alone with two kids. Its much safer if you stay here."

"Why is everyone wanting me and him together again? This isn't high school all over again."

"Because we want you both happy Brooke, that's it. I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. They're the exact same look. Just like high school. Promise me, if he asks you to dinner, you go. I'll watch the kids."

"Hales…." Brooke paused. Her heart was telling her one thing, while her head was telling her another thing. "I don't know."

"Well you should know. Just think about it, okay?" Haley smiled. She knew one way to make this work and she needed the help of some little kids. "Now you relax, I'm going to check on Nate and the kids."

"Okay." Brooke sunk lower into the couch. She could tell the brunette friend was up to something so Brooke just let her go. Whenever Haley got an idea you just have to let the idea roll or you're in deep trouble.

"I need all you kids help with something." Haley walked onto the basketball court that Nathan just needed to have put in the minute they bought this house five years ago.

"Hales, you know I love you, but what in the world are you up too?" Nathan questioned with a sigh. Haley was in her little fix it mood again. Last time she was in this mood she made Nathan rearrange their living room furniture only to move it back to where it started in the first place.

"I have a sort of plan." Her eyes lit up with the excitement of telling everyone her idea.

"Mommy is this gonna get us in trouble? Like the one day you decided to put a hole in the wall?" Samantha question brushing her raven locks out of her eyes.

"I wanted that stupid wall gone in the first place. If your father did it the first time I asked we would've had a hole there for two weeks." Haley corrected her daughter with a pout. "Anyway, Lena the first part is for you to do, okay?"

"Care to fill us in on the whole idea, Haley?" Nathan felt out of the loop. If he was going to help Haley with whatever crazy idea she had, he had to know all the details.

"I'm not letting any kids to participate till I understand how crazy it is on a scale of one to ten."

"I tried that with the hole in the wall, dad. I just got sent to my room." Jamie pointed out earning a look telling him to shut it from his mother. "Sorry." Jamie mumbled.

"It's going to be perfect. I'm going to tell Brooke we are taking the kids to do something, what ever you guys want to do. We'll go pick up Sawyer and then we'll somehow get your Uncle Lucas here."

"Hales, stop playing cupid and please just let them figure it out on their own terms?" Nathan pleaded. He did not want this to blow up in their faces at the end of the night.

"Oh I got an even better idea!" Haley ignored his comment. "We'll take the kids to the park tomorrow after work and tell Lucas and Brooke to meet us there after, but we won't show up. Only they will. Then they can talk and all."

"Hales, you're turning into Brooke." Nathan laughed. "Maybe we should send her to New York again."

"Natey, I no going back. I staying here! Right Bubbah!" Lena said pointing a figure at Nathan. "No sending us back! You stuck with us!"

Nathan smiled lifting Lena into his arms before responding. "I think I'd be okay with that, Lena."

"Good. Now we gotta get mommy to stay!" Lena cheered. "I like Haley's plan!"

"Of course you do."

"Me too!" Sam cheered along. Lately, anything Samantha Scott did, Lena Davis had to do also.

"Can we play?" Jackson questioned impatiently holding the basketball in his arms.

"Yes we can." Nathan placed Lena on the grown before grabbing Jackson so he could make a slam-dunk.

"Now can it be tomorrow already?" Haley was going to be impatient till the plan went into action. "Plan get Team Brucas back together is in action."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Mommy!" Lena screamed running into Brooke. "Aunt Haley and Uncle Natey are going to take us to the park and then we going to dinner after! Aunt Haley said you get to relax and then meet us for dinner at five! Can Bubbah and me go? Please? Pretty please? Even Sawyer's going!"

Lena was too excited for Brooke to even say no to her. There was no way Brooke could end her daughter's excitement. "Yes, you two can go. But only if I get two things."

"What are they?"

"A hug and a kiss from my favorite little girl." Brooke smiled. Lena's faces made her heart melt over and over again. No matter who said Lena was not Brooke's was wrong. She might not be biologically but sure as hell was personality.

Lena reached her arms around Brooke as tightly as she could and place a kiss gently on her cheek. "You relax mommy!"

"Okay, baby girl. I'll do just that. Now where are we going to dinner?" Brooke asked following Lena down the hall.

"I don't know. Ask her?" Lena shrugged pointing over to Haley who was helping Jackson put on a sweatshirt.

"Meet us at Karen's at five, Brooke. We'll be there." Haley smirked. "Alright. We all ready?"

"Sounds good. But why are you going to the park when it looks like it's going to rain any minute?" Brooke thought something was up with the whole plan.

"Get the kids to get rid of their energy even if it rains a little. Oh well, who care?" Haley shrugged. Too bad they won't actually be playing at the park. Nathan and Haley where taking them to Chuck E. Cheese's to get rid of the energy.

"Bubbah, maybe leave the monkey here. We don't want you to loose him now do we?" Brooke smiled taking the brown stuffed monkey from her son's arms.

"Okay, but make sure he's safe!" Jackson begged. "Bye-bye mommy."

"I love you Bubbah, be good. You too Lena." Brooke yelled after the duo.

"Part one complete." Haley smiled proudly as they got into the car. "Off to Lucas's, Nate! Drive!"

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this." Nathan shook his head back and forth, "especially since you brought the kids into this one."

"Oh they'll love it. Trust me." Haley smiled. "Right Lenny? You like this plan?"

"Yes!" Lena cheered loudly.

"Dragging a five year old into this to back you up? Really Hales?"

"Just let me complete part two and then you can yell some more." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Aunt Haley! Daddy said you were taking us to the park! Is it true?" Sawyer ran and opened the door before Lucas could.

"Yes it is, Sawy. Why don't you go get in the car? Everyone's in there, I'm going to talk to your dad really fast and then we can go."

"Okay." Sawyer screamed bye to Lucas who made his way to the door and skipped off.

"So we're all going to meet at Karen's at five for dinner if you want to come." Haley smiled begging. "It should be fun."

"I guess I'll meet you there." Lucas shrugged. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

"Okay, don't be late." Haley smiled doing a little happy dance in her head. "See you in two hours." Haley walked out the door. When she got to the car a huge smile broke out on her face. "Part two complete. Lucas and Brooke will both be there at five."

"This is so juvenile, Hales." Nathan laughed.

"Support it or you're on the couch tonight." Haley warned.

**-X0-OTH-XO-**

Five o'clock came and went and as soon as the clock stuck five-fifteen Brooke and Lucas both knew something was up. Haley is a very punctual person. She doesn't do the whole being late thing. Even with two kids, she was always on time.

"I think this was a set up." Brooke frowned. She wanted to enjoy the little dinner with her best friends, niece, nephew and her two kids. A nice relaxing dinner, but that will not happen tonight. "This is definitely a Haley thing."

"We can enjoy it, though, right?" Lucas smiled. "A nice dinner, no kids and maybe free food if my mother says I behave well." Lucas added a laugh.

"I was told that you two are not allowed to leave till you both eat dinner." Karen walked over to the duo holding two menus in her hands. "Its nice to get a phone call from your five year old granddaughter to hold her father hostage." Karen laughed. "Well, Haley was telling her in the background what to say." Karen looked around to the bustling café. "I have to move on and help others. Call me over when you want to order. Brooke, it's great to see you home finally."

"It's great to be home." Brooke smiled back. She did really think that.

"Now figure out what you two want to eat and I'll be back."

"Your mother has not changed since I left." Brooke stated playing with her napkin. She was nervous. There was something about the blonde haired, blue-eyed boy sitting next to her that made her weak in the knees. It made her feel like she was having her first crush all over again.

"Not a lot has changed in ten years Brooke." Lucas was just as nervous. He didn't know what to say to Brooke or what to do about the whole Haley thing.

"You and I both changed, Broody." The old nickname just fell right out of her mouth. It was coming back to this café that did it to her. All the old memories of eating here with him when they dated junior year made her relax a little. "At least I know I changed."

"You changed for the better, Brooke."

"Thanks? I guess." Brooke looked down. She didn't know if she should take it as a compliment or not.

"It's a good change, Pretty Girl. You became an amazing person." Lucas smiled at her and squeezed her hand as reassurance. "I like this you."

"You don't know me anymore, Luke."

"Well I guess we can try to get to know each other again, but I have a feeling I know more about you then you think."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I still can read you like an open book." Lucas took a sip of his drink that Karen dropped off during their conversation. "You're not that hard to read, at all."

"Oh really?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow.

"Yes really. I still know you. Ten years may have went by but that doesn't mean you forget everything about a person."

"It's been a long ten years though." Brooke sighed. She just wanted to be back in her bed cuddling with her two kids then be sitting here with Lucas Scott.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change how you make me feel."

Brooke stared at Lucas hoping that he would just say he was joking and did not mean what he said. He couldn't still like her! It was impossible to still like someone you haven't seen in ten years.

"Oh." Was all Brooke managed to get out. She looked down again at her hands, not even bothering to read the menu and hoped something more interesting was there to distract her.

"It's true though." Lucas knew he had to force her to see it. Brooke was stubborn. She wasn't going to do anything if she was forced too. Also, she wasn't going to bring back memories and emotions she took so long to forget.

"I'm not too sure about that one."

"Brooke," Lucas ran his hand through his hair, "please just listen to me."

"Fine, I guess I'll stick through this meal." Brooke gave in. She knew, even if she was busy, Karen was going to follow the orders given to her by Sawyer.

"Good. Do it for me and probably Hales before she kills you." Lucas joked around. He wanted his Cheery back to her normal self. "What's wrong?" He could tell something was off with Brooke. "What happed to the Cheery girl I know?"

"I'm not that girl anymore. Life's gotten in the way."

"That doesn't mean you can't be Cheery anymore."

"Childish nicknames don't mean anything when you have more important things to worry about."

"Brooke, I'm trying here. I'm really trying. At least you could do is try for yourself. But oh well. I give up." Lucas stood and walked outside.

Brooke waited a minute before realizing she made a mistake. She knew the front she put on and she could tell Lucas was trying here. The least she could do was try, especially after she told him she would. Realizing her mistake she ran out the café door and followed him. "Luke, wait."

"What Brooke?" Lucas's voice sounded angry and hurt at the same time and Brooke couldn't handle it.

She had an urge, an urge to kiss him. She didn't know if she should follow through with it or not. While contemplating it she bit the corner of her lip.

"What Brooke? What are you thinking?"

"How'd you know that?" Brooke was shocked that he recognized that jester she did.

"You bit your lip only when you're thinking." Lucas moved closer to her. "I told you I know you."

Brooke didn't respond with word to his smart ass remark. Instead she followed her heart and pulled him in for a kiss. Her lips felt like they had to be attached to his at that exact second. Nothing else came into play but kissing him. At the exact moment, it also started to rain.

"We should head inside and finish this dinner before we both get drenched." Brooke smiled softly. She loved that kiss and it was going to be a picture frozen in time stuck in her memory for forever.

"Darling, they're just rain drops." Lucas smiled pulling Brooke in for another kiss. It was going to be the start of something new for them and he was going to enjoy every second he had with her.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter eight! What you all think? I have a feeling a certain red head maybe making her appearance in the next chapter if my ideas stay the way they are right now. Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! I love hearing what everyone has to say!**

**Thank you time!**

**Dianehermans- **I'm glad you liked my Brucas scene with the kids. It's my favorite thing to write them as parents. Rachel will come into play in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Sandygirl-** Thanks for loving the kids/Brucas scene. I loved writing it. I love Brucas with kids. It makes me happy! Rachel will come forward soon! Don't worry! I have some plans for her coming up. Thanks for saying I'm doing a great job! It means a lot! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**MsDreamer93-** Yeah, I just wanted to show how the kids are with the relationship with the parents before it actually starts. Lucas was the number one person in Sawyer's life for the past year and it will be a huge change to go through. Peyton and Rachel will be up next chapter, the fun only just begun with them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Leonie1988-** Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot! The dynamic bitch duo will be back in the next chapter! The fun with them only just begun. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	9. You and I Are Almost Over

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Brooke's been back to Tree Hill. After receiving an invitation to her high school reunion she decided to come home.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the cast, one tree hill, the lyrics or the title of this chapter or the even the title of the story. The lyrics and chapter title are from Hedley and their song Almost Over.

* * *

**Can We Just Hold On?  
****#9: You and I Are Almost Over**

"_Heard it all before a million times. One last sip, you and I are over. Almost over. Almost over, almost over. You can't go far because you fall back over. Almost over, almost over, over." __- Hedley_

It's been two days since that kiss in the rain and for Lucas and Brooke, it felt like high school all over again. They were attached at the hip and spent ever second possible together. Trying to get to know each other and trying to figure out where this was going.

"Mommy, we're we going today?" Lena asked plopping down on the bed in front of her as she noticed Brooke dressed and ready for the day. "Some where fun?"

"Actually baby, you're going to have fun with Aunt Haley today. I'm going to see Lucas alone."

"But," Lena looked heart broken. Her eyes where filling with tears and Brooke knew exactly what was coming next.

"Lena, no sad." Brooke let out a disappointing sigh. "You'll have fun with Aunt Haley. Plus I think she's going to take you kids to do something fun since we leave soon."

"But I want you there. Mommy take me with you?" Lena's temper was starting to spark.

"Not this time, sweet thing."

"No!" Lena screamed. "I'm coming too! I always come with you mommy! I want to now!"

"Mommy's having adult time today Lena Davis. With your attitude right now you should know I would never allow you to go out."

"But I wanna spend time with you!" Lena pouted. Her bottom lip stuck out far and the tears were still falling from her eyes.

"Len, we spent all week almost together. Mommy just needs adult time."

"But,"

"No buts, Lena." Brooke frowned a little. She wanted to spend alone time with Lucas. She was leaving in two days and needed to figure out were they were going with their relationship or whatever you call it, but at the same time she didn't want to leave Lena and Jackson. She knew when they got back to New York the time they spent together would be minimal because she had to work to afford to live in the city. "I'm sorry, baby girl."

"Why can't we come?" Lena climbed on to Brooke's lap and resting her head in the crock of Brooke's neck.

Brooke just held on to Lena with all her might. She didn't want her daughter sad, it's making her feel worse about the whole Lucas thing. "Because some times adults need some time away from their kids." Brooke explained hoping her answer would do.

"Whys that?"

"Because, adults need time to be adults. When I come back though, we can have ice cream tomorrow and just spend time you, Bubbah and me. How's that sound?"

Bribery always seemed to work with Lena, and bribing with ice cream may work even better this time.

"No." Lean quietly whispered. Her crying slowly came to a halt and Brooke was thankful for that.

"No? Lena Davis said no to ice cream? Some things wrong with my sweet thing, tell your mommy what it is, Lena."

"I wanna go home."

"Why? Two days ago you didn't want to leave this place."

"I wanna be with you, mommy."

Brooke knew she was going to give in and knew that Lucas wasn't going to be too happy with it.

"I know, baby. Please just for today; go have fun with Aunt Haley. Maybe she'll let you get ice cream."

"No." Lena hugged Brooke tighter.

"Okay, okay. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Are you not gonna be around when we go home?"

"Why you asking that baby? Of course I'll be around. I'm always there."

"Not uh." Brooke frowned at her comment. She tried so hard to balance work and her home life and thought she did a pretty damn good job at it but now she felt like she failed.

"Lena, trust me baby, I'll be there. I know I work a lot but that's just because I have to take care of two amazing little kids."

"We big kids mommy!" Lena smiled softly.

"Yes you are. Two very big kids."

"Luke's here Brooke!" Haley screamed up the stairs.

"Okay baby, be good. Mommy must go. Can you behave for me?"

"No!" Lena started to chase after Brooke all the way down the stairs. "Mommy!"

"Come on Lena, let's go find everyone else. I'm sure they'd like you to join them." Haley gave Brooke a sympathetic smile

"Mommy!" Haley at this point placed Lena in her arms and started walked towards the back door.

"Breaks your heart, doesn't it?" Lucas spoke up. Whenever Sawyer acted like that, he felt horrible for leaving her, so he knew how Brooke felt. He reached out to grab her hand and lead her out, but something stopped him. "You okay, Pretty Girl?"

"Yeah, let's just get out of here before I decide to take her." Brooke smiled at him and walked out the door.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Brooke?" They made their way down the River Walk to a restaurant to enjoy a quiet date night.

"Huh?" Brooke was in daydream mode.

"What are you thinking about? You're in a broody mood and isn't that my job?" Lucas joked trying to make her laugh.

"I'm just worried, Luke. That's all." Brooke frowned a bit. She had some of the best moments in her life this past week, all involving Lucas, but in the back of her mind she has the thought of going home in two days scared her.

"Nothing to worry about, Brooke. We'll make it work. We can do it." Lucas reinsured her.

"Not only that, Broody. Peyton and Rachel have been in Tree Hill for a week almost and we haven't seen them since the reunion. Something is up. I have this feeling of gloom."

"Brooke, they're silent and that's good. As long as they stay away I am happy."

"It's them, they're not going to just stay away." Brooke dramatically rolled her eyes. "Let's be serious now. They're the two biggest attention whores I know."

Lucas sighed before looking over to Brooke. This was not the way he wanted this night to go. He had it all planed in his head. He was going to beg and plead to get Brooke to stay in Tree Hill, or at least go to New York till Lena finished kindergarten and then move back. He was even willing to move there if she refused to move back. He would do anything to stay with Brooke. "Just forget about them Brooke, please. Just for tonight. I want to have some fun."

"Speaking of the devil." Brooke mumbled as she stared straight ahead at the River Walk to a certain redheaded girl.

"Great." Lucas sighed again when he saw where Brooke was looking. "Maybe we can sneak away without her noticing us?"

"Too late now." Brooke frowned as she looked at Rachel walking fast towards them. "What do you possible want, Rachel?" Brooke questioned resting her hand on his hip.

"I just came to tell you something and then I'll be gone for good." Rachel pleaded her case. "I know you think I'm lying but I'm trying here."

"Then just say it Rachel." Lucas stared at her, trying to see if he could tell her if she's lying or not. But at this moment all Lucas could see was the truth.

"Peyton's up to something, something bad. I'm not sure what her whole plan is, but I do know that you should keep an eye on Sawyer at all times, Lucas. I tried to stop her but she's too far gone to stop."

"What do you mean?" Brooke grabbed a hold of Lucas's hand for support as he spoke.

"She wants Sawyer back." Rachel looked down at her hands before looking around at the people passing them without a care in the world. "I was going to help her. I miss Lena, but I know how happy she is and I'm not going to take that away from her."

Lucas was silent. He couldn't process his emotions and the words that needed to be said. He just felt like he was going to break down. "I need to go." Lucas was gone before wither girl could respond to him. He sprinted towards his car. He knew the one spot he would find Peyton- her father's house and that's where he was going to go.

"Thanks Rachel." Brooke knew she needed to say it.

"No thank you Brooke. Without you Lena wouldn't be who she is. I could never raise her the way you are. She's a smart little girl."

"She's pretty impressive Rach." Brooke smiled at the thought of Lena.

"Just keep it up with her. Give her everything I could never give her, please." Rachel cried. "Also know I'm done. I'm going to leave you all alone."

"I'd do anything for her, Rachel. She's mine now." Brooke started walking away. She had to fine Lucas before he did something stupid.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Look who finally came to his senses and came back to me." The curly haired blond stood in the doorway. She was skinner, if that was even possible, then the last time Lucas really saw her. Her tight curls were now looser and more like hanging on to her head.

"Cut the crap Peyton." Lucas hissed. He wanted to get right down to the reason he was here. "You sure as hell know the reason I am here."

"Actually I don't." Peyton pointed out opening the door more for Lucas to enter. "Come on in, ex-husband of mine."

"I'm not here to joke around." Lucas was getting frustrated. "I want you to stay away from me and Sawyer. You left, now stay gone."

"If I remember correctly, I'm her mother Luke. I can see her if I want too."

"Like hell you can!"

"We may have an order, Luke, but she's biologically mine, not yours." Peyton pointed out the little facts.

"Maybe if you actually didn't put drugs before her, before a little girl! God damn it, Peyt!" Lucas ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't do that. I was in a bad place and now I'm not. I'm going to see Sawyer again either you get use to it or I'll never let you see her when I get my turn in court." This is when Peyton threw the court documents in Lucas's face. "This is my chance to be a mom and give my daughter a better life then you could ever give her."

"Just go to hell!" Lucas took the papers and walked out of the house. He couldn't believe what was going on.

* * *

**Chapter Nine is over and done with. In my orginional outline, this was going to be how long the story will be. But I went off track and got many more ideas! Maybe, possibly 2-3 more chapters plus an epilog! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thank you times!  
**

**Sandygirl-** So, they're back…. Well now only Peyton is back. Rachel is gone for good and came to her senses- finally like a normal person. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing and reading! Oh, PS check your messages! I messaged you!

**MsDreamer93-** Haley does rule ;) I have to say her friendship with Brooke is my favorite friendship on OTH. Brooke and Lucas drama is coming back again! Enjoy!

**Dianehermans-** Welcome! Thanks for reading!


	10. All I Have Is Her Memories

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Brooke's been back to Tree Hill. After receiving an invitation to her high school reunion she decided to come home.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the cast, one tree hill, the lyrics or the title of this chapter or the even the title of the story. The title chapter and lyrics are from Florida Georgia Lines song "Never Let Her Go".

**Hey Everyone! Check out my new story_ Like We Weren't Crazy_! It's another Brucas one! I hope you liked this story. It saddens me that there are only one chapter and an epilog left! I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Can We Just Hold On?  
****#10. All I Have Is Her Memories**

"_She had my heart at seventeen. Now all I got is her memory. Where she is now I just don't know how She gone when I never let her go... Man I fell so hard, I lost everything." –Florida Georgia Line_

"Luke, just calm down." Brooke requested practically begging. It's been an hour since she saw Lucas again. She still had no clue where he ran off too or what made him so aggravated. Nothing made sense to her in the moment.

"Calm down, really?" He voice rose with the statement from Brooke.

"Or better yet tell me what the hell is going on?" Brooke rested one of her hands on her hip while the other brushed her raven locks out of her eyes.

"She wants freaking custody, Brooke." Lucas threw the papers in Brooke's face just like Peyton did to him hours ago. His thoughts were jumbled and he was not thinking straight at all.

"Well," Brooke paused for a second before continuing as she tried to gain her thoughts. "I mean she can't really do that, can she? I thought you had custody of Sawyer."

"I do, but she can sure fight for at least something. It's been a year, Brooke. Why the hell does she want to see her now? Is there any reason for it?"

"There's no way anyone in their right mind would allow her to have Sawyer around, Lucas. Be rational about this. Don't do anything stupid." Staying calm was the only thing Brooke could do. Inside she was freaking out for Lucas but no one had to know that.

"She just gave me these, Brooke. Courts tomorrow! I don't have time to find a lawyer in this time crunch. She'll get her."

"Snap out of it, Lucas." Brooke huffed. "Time to pull your self together and do something about it. Don't pity yourself. Nothing happened yet and won't happen unless you don't do anything."

"I'm just not trying to get my hopes up Brooke." Lucas growled. Right now he wanted to be alone yet he had no clue why he even opened the door for Brooke in the first place. "I need to think about everything she's presenting and how she's having a lawyer."

"Having a lawyer or not, doesn't mean shit. Go find one. Nate must have one on call, use them or better yet call the one you had last time. It's not over till you put up a fight for her. If you give in, Peyton wins and Sawyer suffers the most. Not you or Peyton, your daughter does. Now grow some fucking balls and do something."

"What lawyer's office would even be open at this time?" Lucas declared running over to his computer. He knew Brooke was right, he knew if he sat and pitied himself that his chance of protecting Sawyer would be crushed. He had to do the right thing.

"Most, now go." Brooke shooed him and walked towards the kitchen to help him become undistracted.

She looked around the kitchen and sighed. She held that in the whole time with her argument, if you could even call it that, with Lucas. So much for having a good night she thought to herself. Everything about this town- from the smallness to the fact that everyone knows everyone to how much drama fills it made Brooke happy that she was leaving in two days to go back to the normal routine with her kids. She had to escape the drama the best way she knew how and that was to run. Run far away and fast.

Brooke just sat her self at the table and stared out the window. She didn't know what to do. She just sat there and didn't move. She didn't know how long she sat, but she knew it had to be maybe ten to thirty minutes.

"Brooke?" Lucas called out causing Brooke to snap back into reality.

"What?" Brooke's response came out of rude but she didn't mean it. She was just not mentally there at the moment.

"I found someone." Lucas let a smile fall on his face and became relieved at the moment, at least for a second. "They said they'd do it. It's gonna cost me a hell of a lot, but I guess I'd do anything for Sawyer."

"Parent's do anything for their kids." Brooke said standing up. "I'm gonna head back to Naley's." Brooke smiled slightly at herself as she used the old high school name for the couple.

"Brooke," Lucas stared at her. "I don't want you to go."

"You have a big day tomorrow. I know you'll need to get everything together so I'll give you that much."

"I know where everything is already. I don't need that. I need a distraction from a certain brunette with dimples." Lucas playfully smirked.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Brooke kissed him on the cheek and walked as fast as she could out the door leaving Lucas stunned in his place in the kitchen. He didn't know what to do and for some reason he couldn't move.

Brooke isn't sure why she ran, but she did something she was good at and ran away from all things that surrounded her.

The walk from Lucas's to Haley's took her only fifteen minutes and she entered only to be attacked by Lena and Jackson.

"Hey my munchkins." Brooke faked a smile. She knew they wouldn't know it was fake.

"Mommy, we had fun tonight!" Lena cheered and boy was Brooke happy with that.

"That's good baby girl." Brooke said. "How about you, Bubbah?"

"We played basketball."

"Oh of course you did." Brooke knew she didn't even have to ask him that. Nathan and him played every day since they got here for hours on end. "Can you guys run and play really fast. I need to talk to Aunt Haley."

"Talk to me?" Haley questioned raising a brow at her friend.

"Go play." Brooke scooted the kids off and sat down next to her friend. "I think its time the kids and I head back to New York. One week is too long in the small town."

"Brooke, why? What happened?" Haley was shocked. "I thought you and Lucas were doing fine."

"We are, but that's the problem Haley. Lucas and I are doing great but I live in New York, he's in Tree Hill. I need to break before it gets too hard to do so. Plus with the whole Peyton thing and court now I can't give him more trouble."

"Doing what you do best, huh, Davis?" Nathan spoke this time. The friends forgotten he was in the room at the moment.

"I'm just protecting myself, Nathan." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" Haley stated bluntly.

"Yes, I'm sure." Brooke responded viciously. "I need to do this. Okay? Please just believe me on this one. It's something that feels right."

"If this is what you want, Brooke, even if I don't approve, I'll be okay with it as long as you visit more often then every ten years." Haley gave it. Just as stubborn she was, so was Brooke. There was no changing her mind.

"If you want, I'll drive you to the airport." Nathan offered. He hated to see Brooke like this, like so broken.

"Thanks guys, for everything really. I can't say it enough."

"No problem, Tigger. Go get packed and I'll change the flights." Haley smiled softly watching Brooke walk up the stairs.

"So what do you think actually happened?" Nathan asked her.

"I have no clue at all and I think this time I am not getting involved. They're adults and I think they need to stop this back and forth crap." Haley sighed walking over to the computer.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Mommy, why we leaving?" Jackson asked with tears in his eyes. "I don't wanna."

"Bubbah, this is something that only I have the right to make. I know you two don't want to go home but it's time."

"No!" Lena pouted and started throwing clothes out of the suitcase that Brooke placed in moments ago.

"Lena, cut it out now." Brooke's patience was wearing thin. "Put them back in and act like your age and not a baby. Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do, munchkins, and only adults can make those decisions for us."

"What about Sammy?" Lena cried. She became best friends with the little Scott girl.

"You'll see her again, Lena. Plus you two can talk all the time when we get home."

"I wanna play ball!" Jackson pouted.

"We can play it at home." Brooke let out. She was exhausted by all this, her emotions and her kids behaviors. "We'll go to the park more, okay Bubbah?"

"Okay." Jackson whispered. He was a go with the flow kind of kid.

"That's my baby boy." Brooke responded with a smile. "Now can you two help me? Uncle Nathan's going to take us to the airport soon."

"We really need to leave?" Lena questioned. Her eyes darted to Brooke's green ones.

Brooke didn't know how to respond. Sure, they needed to leave but it was more of the fact that she couldn't stand to hurt Lucas anymore. "Yes, sweet thing."

"Okay, I'll grab my doll." Lena shuffled slowly out of the room towards Samantha's.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

It was the next morning when Lucas finally showed up at the younger Scott's homestead. He needed Brooke for this court date. Her support would let him go through it without wanting to kill Peyton.

"Where's Brooke, Haley?" Lucas rushed into the house with Sawyer in his arms. Nathan had dropped her off last night. "I really need her right now."

"She's gone, Luke. Didn't she tell you she was heading back?"

"Wait?! She went back?" Lucas tried to wrap his head around the situation. "I thought she wasn't leaving till Friday?"

"She wasn't supposed to, but something switched in her and she had to go yesterday. What in the world did you do to her again cause I'm starting to get kind of tired of this back and forth between you two."

"Sawyer, go find Sammy." Lucas placed her on the ground and watched her run off till he continued. "Peyton filled for custody. Courts today."

"And you're just telling me now?" Haley was shocked Lucas could keep something like this from her. "No wonder Brooke ran."

"I just found out yesterday myself Hales." Lucas rolled his blue eyes. "I'm just as shocked as you are."

"I'm coming with you." Haley insisted. "I just want to punch the crazy bitch."

"What the hell happened to sweet innocent Haley James Scott?" Lucas teased.

"I married your brother." She shrugged like nothing was different.

"So she really left?" Lucas let it sink in.

"Yes she did. Now do something about it Lucas. Don't let her keep running. Stop her."

"How in the world am I supposed to do that?" Lucas was confused.

"Go get her." Haley stated staring at him. "If you care about her that much, go get her and bring her home. Bring them all home."

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten, what do you all think? One more chapter after this one and then the epilog! Hope you enjoyed it! Please check out my new story! Thanks!**

**Thank yous!**

**MsDreamer: **I enjoyed writing that conversation too. Something about Rachel that I can't make her all that bad. I just love how spunky and she does what ever she feels like it makes me love the character of Rachel. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed!

**Sandygirl: **The court will come next chapter. Sorry to make you wait for it. I want to do a little research on child custody court before writing it and I did not have the time to do it. Hope you enjoyed this!

**Dianehermans**- Peyton, is Peyton. She's sneaky like a snake. You'll see what happens soon! Thanks for reviewing!


	11. This Could Be History In The Making

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Brooke's been back to Tree Hill. After receiving an invitation to her high school reunion she decided to come home.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the cast, one tree hill, the lyrics or the title of this chapter or the even the title of the story. The title chapter and lyrics are from Darius Rucker's song History In The Making.

**Author's Note:** So everyone should be happy that they get an update twice in one day. I wrote a huge outline for a paper I have to write and wanted a distraction and got so many ideas in my head for this I just had to write. I hope you should enjoy it! I have to write the epilog and then this story is complete, such a sad moment for me. Enjoy!

* * *

**Can We Just Hold On?  
****#11. This Could Be History In The Making**

_"Don't move, baby don't move. Ah, look at you; I just wanna take this in, the moonlight dancing off your skin. Our time, let's take our time. I just wanna look in your eyes and catch my breath cause I got a feeling this could be a one of those memories we want to hold on to, cling to, the one we can't forget. Baby this could be our last first kiss, the door to forever. What if this was that moment that chance we're taking? History in the making." – Darius Rucker_

"Jackson, Bubbah, please stop bouncing that ball." Brooke was in a bad mood from the moment she woke up and everything Jackson and Lena did was annoying her.

"But you'd say we'd play." Jackson's bottom lip popped out into a pout. Brooke was not in the mood for a crying almost four year old.

"I didn't know it was going to rain, Jackson." Brooke wanted to pull her hair out at this moment. "Now no more bouncing the ball or I'll take it."

"So? I play inside now." Jackson smirked, a smirk he inherited most definitely from Brooke and continued to bounce the ball.

Brooke rushed over to the young boy and grabbed it before it bounced again. "Mine now, go watch television or something, Jackson. No more ball for a while."

"You stink mommy!" Jackson continued to pout but this time added his hands across his chest.

"Mommy smelly." Lena giggled along, chanting it every couple of seconds as she pushed Brooke closer to the edge of a break down.

"Lena, enough." Brooke rubbed her head trying to solve her ever-growing head ache.

The two minutes of silence, relaxed Brooke just enough to compose herself. The knocking at her door shook her out of her thoughts.

"Mommy can I get the door?" Lena bounced through the small apartment. She was full of energy today and Brooke was trying to come up with ideas to make sure she gets rid of it before bedtime. "Please? I'm old enough now."

"How about we go together?" Brooke compromised. In this part of town she'd never allow Lena or Jackson to ever, even when they are older, to answer the door by themselves. It's the safety and worrying part of being a parent was coming to play.

"No!" And before Brooke could respond, Lena ran as fast as she could to the door that separated their home from others. "Lena if you open that door you will be spending the rest of your night in your room with no television."

That threat stopped Lena in her tracks with her hand on the door handle. "Mommy, you're here now, can I open it?"

"Yes, now you can." Brooke rolled her eyes at the sudden change in Lena's behavior.

"Hi." There stood the blonde-haired blue-eyed boy that captures her heart all the time.

Brooke couldn't find the words to say to him. She never thought he'd show up at her doorstep, never in a million years. Yet, here is the one and only Lucas Scott.

"Lukie!" Lena cheered excitedly as she jumped in to his arms and embraced him in a big hug. "You came!"

"I did say I would most definitely visit one of my favorite little girls, Lena." Lucas playfully smirked as he looked to Brooke for some kind of emotion.

"Lena, go play." Brooke shooed her away from the door. "What, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you leave again, Brooke. Not this time." Lucas wanted to just wrap Brooke into his arms and kiss her, but something stopped him from doing just that.

"So you show up in New York?" Brooke was dumbfounded. She could barely form sentences as her emotions run wiled through her body.

"I didn't know what else to do Brooke. Really, what am I supposed to do? Just let you go?" Lucas questioned her. "I'm not letting you go again."

"Oh," was the only word that Brooke could say. She thought what he was doing was sweet and reminded her of her favorite movie that she watched over and over again as a child, The Parent Trap.

"Can I at least come in?" Lucas realized he was still standing in the hallway of this rundown apartment building.

"Yeah," Brooke opened the door some more allowing him to step in. She felt embarrassed over the place she called home compared to the place Lucas, Nathan and Haley call their homes. She wishes she cleaned up some or put their clothes away instead of leaving pills of clothes near the door that need to be washed. "Sorry about the mess. I didn't really think anyone was coming over tonight."

"It's fine with me Brooke. I don't care about anything but you right now."

"Yeah." Brooke nodded along.

"I want answers Brooke."

"Answers?"

"Yes answers. You ran away far to many times. This has to stop."

"You were going through the whole Peyton thing, Luke. I didn't want to have you go through anything more so I thought leaving would be best."

"See I told you Bubbah, Lukie's here!" Lucas let out a small laugh as he watched the sister and brother relationship. Lena had her tongue sticking out and her finger pointed at Lucas.

"You always win!" Jackson complained with a scream as he stomped his little feet.

"Okay, enough is enough. I think it's time for bed, you two." Brooke stood up going into mother mode. She walked from her spot on the couch and grabbed a hold of both her kids and walked them into their room. Brooke paused for a second, "Say goodnight to Lucas guys."

"Night Lukie." Lena cheered running and giving Lucas a hug.

"Night Lena." Lucas returned the hug with a smile. "Night Jackson."

"I'll be right back." Brooke left the room only to return ten minutes later. "Sorry, it was put them down or have them be cranky till bed time." Brooke apologized.

"Brooke, you don't need to keep apologizing to me. There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Sorry." Brooke mumbled again She didn't know what to say anymore to Lucas till she remembered what day it was. "I forgot to ask how was today?"

"It was court..."

"_So today will probably be the judge sending you to mediation after seeing and hearing the case if he sees that as the best option for you and Ms. Sawyer." Lucas's lawyer spoke as they walked into the courtroom. Lucas got this eerie feeling being in front of the judge. "Any questions?"_

"_Not that I can think of right now." Lucas sat in front at one of the two tables. He looked to his right and there was Peyton and her lawyer. He wanted to look over at her and punch her in the face but he would never do that._

"_All rise for the honorable Judge Johnson." The bailiff stated handing the judge the case file. "This is a matter of Sawyer V. Scott for custody of Sawyer Elizabeth Scott."_

"_Ms. Sawyer, please state your case of the reasons of now wanting custody of your daughter after one year of no visitation." The judge spoke._

"_My client would like the ability to raise her child as she sees fit. Mr. Scott has been denying the ability for her to even see the child." Peyton's lawyer spoke. "If she had custody, the daughter would have an opportunity to be with her family and her mother, just want every little girl needs."_

"_Objection!" Lucas lawyer spoke. Lucas himself was not really paying attention at all to what was happening. To him, all he heard was blah, blah, blah so he was happy that his lawyer had his attention on the case. "My client has full custody of the said child and would not allow Ms. Sawyer to have access to her because of her drug use."_

"_My client is willing to take a drug test to prove that the defendant is lying about this so called drug use accusation." Peyton's lawyer went on. _

"_If she passes and passes for a number of months then we maybe able to allow visitation but nothing more."_

"_My client should be allowed to have more then just visitation with her own child, your honor. _

"_I would like a drug test done right now." The judge declared. "Ten minute recess till the test is done." The judge then stood up and walked out. _

"_This is good, Lucas. If she's doing what you said she was then it still should be in her system." His lawyer went on as they pack up the papers to leave the room for the recess. "Just keep your head up. The most, if any custody, would probably weekly visitation of one hour to be supervised visits."_

"_That's good." Lucas nodded along. _

"_Very good."_

"_You're going to get what you deserve, Lucas Scott." Peyton hissed coming up into Lucas's face. "I am going to get my daughter even if I fail that stupid drug test! No judge or piece of paper is going to stop me. She's mine, not yours. A kid can be without their dad, but they can't be without their mom." Lucas knew better then to respond to Peyton, which caused her to become even more enraged. "I'm taking her home with me tonight. And you, Haley whorish Scott, I imagine Nathan would be upset to know that his daughter may not even be his."_

_Haley couldn't help but laugh at Peyton's lame remarks. Samantha was most definitely Nathan's kid. Hell, the poor girl acted and looked identical to her father. _

"_Ms. Sawyer, it's time to take the test." The bailiff said walking into the scene. _

_Ten minutes, that's all Lucas will have to wait to know what his daughter's safety will be known. He sat on the hard, wooden bench just waiting. The whole time Haley was by his said but in reality he wanted to take out his phone and call Brooke, tell her what's going on now but he knew tonight he'd get the chance too. _

"_It will be fine, Luke." Haley reinsured. "You and I both know this is not the Peyton we grew up knowing. This is some out of her mind Peyton."_

"_I know, but it's still frightening. Imagine her raising Sawyer? I just can't. I can't imagine her being in Sawyer's life. Sawyer doesn't want to be around her, hell she's scared to death of her."_

"_The judge will not do anything that isn't in the best interests of Sawyer." Haley smiled pulling Lucas in for a hug. "It will be fine."_

"_It's time to go back in." the lawyer spoke. Lucas looked around and noticed Peyton wasn't back yet. _

"_Mr. Scott," The judge spoke. "Ms. Sawyer has seemed to fail the drug test and at this time it would be in the best interests of Sawyer Scott to stay with her father. If mother, Peyton Sawyer can pass four randomized drug tests in the next four months and receives a thirty day treatment we will come back to court."_

_Lucas felt a burden rise from his chest and he let out a sigh of relief. This meant he knew, in the future Peyton had a chance to see Sawyer, but now was all he was worrying about. Sawyer was all his._

"_See what you did?" Peyton was standing at the entrance of the courtroom waiting for the blond and her ex-sister-in-law. "You planed all this! You did, Lucas! I know it!"_

"_What do you mean I did this?" Lucas was shocked. "I didn't do anything. You failed the test not me. Get yourself cleaned and then we'll talk again. Till then goodbye, I'm going to see my daughter." Lucas ignored any other remark from Peyton and left feeling happier then ever._

"That's good news, Luke." Brooke smiled a real smile for once. She was glade that Lucas was having something good in his life for once. "I'm happy."

"Me too. But I have even better news." Lucas smirked mischievously.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, what are you up too?" Brooke was catching on to his smirk and smirked back playfully.

"Well, I called in a few favors Brooke, well more like a lot." Lucas rambled on.

"Just tell me, Broody. You know I hate surprises."

"I want you and your kids to move home. Come back with me Brooke. I asked my mom if you can have a job at the café and she said you can have one in a heart beat. Plus I've had a little help." Lucas rambled on. Brooke just sat there in shock. "Lena! Jackson!"

"Mommy say yes!" Jackson ran out dragging Lena with him. "Lets go back."

"Come on mommy! I tried packing my toys already!" Lena jumped up and down excitedly.

"How?" Brooke was shocked.

"Let's just say they talked to me and not Haley earlier." Lucas smirked proudly. "Good job guys."

"Now where's are ice cream?" Lena wanted to know.

"Bribery, Lucas? Really?" Brooke laughed. She still didn't know what she was going to do.

"Pretty Girl, stop with the running already. You can't always be on the run. I'm here for good." Lucas reinsured Brooke.

This time tears were falling from Brooke's eyes. She, for this one reason only, couldn't say no to him or her kids. How happy they all were was making her melt inside.

"I got us tickets to Tree Hill for tomorrow. Is it yes or is it no because you're being all to quiet for me. I think I'll take that as my cue to leave." Lucas rambled on and would continue to unless Brooke didn't give up her problem of running and kissed him right there and then.

This caused Lena and Jackson to cover their eyes and disgust. "They're gonna be doing that a lot Bubbah." Lena spoke giggling slightly.

"So it this a yes?" Lucas broke from Brooke's embrace and had a smile on her face.

"Let's go home." Brooke smiled the biggest she could ever have.

"No more running Pretty Girl."

"I'll run as long as you keep chasing me, Broody boy." Brooke leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

**So here is the last chapter to Can We Just Hold On! The next one will be an epilog about five years ahead of time. I hope you enjoyed this story like I enjoyed writing it. I needed a little Brucas in my life lately. Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! **

**Personal Thank Yous Time**

**Sandygirl- **I made her run to show that she's still scared of having her heart broken and bringing more drama in Lucas's life was something she did not want to do. So in this chapter she finally broke the cycle and Lucas fought it every way. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for sticking by this story!

**MsDreamer93-** I hope this ending wasn't too cliché for you, and if it was I'm sorry for that. I just wrote what I felt was necessary for this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!

**BJQ- **Thanks for reading!

**Dianehermans-** Lucas does go for her after all. What's a Brucas story without a Brucas ending? Thanks for reading!


	12. Epilog: Guess You Get Lucky Sometimes

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Brooke's been back to Tree Hill. After receiving an invitation to her high school reunion she decided to come home.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the cast, one tree hill, the lyrics or the title of this chapter or the even the title of the story. The title chapter and lyrics are Weston Burt's Lucky Sometimes.

**Author's Note:** So here's the ending. So sad to see it officially complete but now I can focus on my new story. Please check that one out! I hope you love this! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read! Personal thank yous will be at the bottom!

**Can We Just Hold On?  
****Epilog: Guess You Get Lucky Sometimes  
****Ten Years Later**

_"I can't stop wondering why you're with me and why you looked my way. Tell me what I did just to turn your head, to get to wake up with you every day. You know a good love is hard to find, one like yours and mine. Guess you get lucky sometimes." -Weston Burt_

"William, please, I'm begging you get off the couch. You don't jump on it, you sit on it." The rambunctious four year old just returned from a birthday party and Brooke was ready to shoot the parents for feeding her son ice cream and cake. Just what every kid needs, more sugar.

William Keith Scott was born five years ago; nine months after Brooke and Lucas had a wonderful time on their honeymoon and came back with a souvenir that was worth keeping for life. William named after the one and only William Shakespeare because it's what Lucas wanted to name a son. His hair was dark brown like his mother's and he was granted the Scott's piercing blue eyes.

"I so happy mommy!" The boy cheered jumping one more time before Brooke grabbed him in her arms.

"No more jumping, got it?" Brooke warned. "Go play and do something besides jumping."

"Mom! Where's my uniform? I can't find it! I have a game in an hour and my uniform is missing!" Lena screamed running into the family room. "I need it!"

"If it's not in your room Len, check the wash." Brooke felt like all she did was laundry, cooking and cleaning lately. She became a stay at home mother when William was born and it was her best decision ever. "If it's not there, then I don't know where it is. Maybe if you clean your room up a bit you can find it."

"You are so unhelpful mother." Lena expressed, attitude and all. "This is my first time cheerleading as a Raven, mom. It's important."

"I know it is, Lena but I do not know where you keep everything. Your uniform is your responsibility."

"I still don't understand why you like that stupid cheerleading team anyway. They're a bunch of preppy jerks."

"Language, Sawyer Scott. Change it." Brooke played tough momma for the blonde teen.

Lena and Sawyer have come a long way as siblings since Brooke and Lucas tied the knot. Lena geared to be her cheery self while Sawyer took the path of Lucas and Peyton and stayed brooding. They were so opposite and bicker like they can't stand each other but yet they can't stand being apart. They're each other's best friends.

Lena let her hair hang to her lower back and had the ends curled slightly giving a nice bounce to it. Sawyer on the other hand took a dramatic turn when high school started in September. Her once blonde curly locks are now black. Something about she needed a change and decided that was the change she wanted. Brooke and Lucas allowed it stating it was only dye and could be changed in the future back to normal.

"Sorry." She mumbled not even looking up from her supposed homework, which was looking more and more like a bunch of doodles the longer, she sat there. It was her father's weekend for her, which made things easier but still stressful. Once a month Lucas would drive half way and so would Peyton till they met in the middle for Sawyer to spend time with her mother. Peyton did it and stayed clean and sober long enough to get at least visitation of Sawyer.

"Mom, can I go to the river court?" Jackson strolled into the house and threw his backpack onto the couch.

"Where have you been Jackson? School ended an hour ago!" Brooke ran her hands through her hair. She was stressed. Lucas was on some business trip and she was stuck with all the kids. She needed his help every day.

"I walked home with some people." The almost fourteen year old shrugged. As Jackson aged he was looking more and more like his biological father but has yet to never ask questions about him. To Jackson, Lucas is his father and nothing is going to change that. He was almost over powering in his height when standing next to Brooke. Brooke missed her little Bubbah.

"So you call me then. No River Court tonight." Brooke made up her mind as a high-pitched wail came shaking through the house. "Make sure William is not jumping on his bed, please Bubbah. Let me go check on Cady." From time to time Brooke and only Brooke would use the name Bubbah for Jackson. It made her feel like her little boy was still young enough to need her.

Brooke took a deep breath as she made her way up the stairs. She walked as fast as she could down the hall to her youngest light pink bedroom. Cadence Rose Scott was born two years ago and was yet the one who made the most impact on the family.

"Momma!" The blonde haired girl screamed.

"Hey there my baby girl." Brooke lifted the crying girl into her arms. "It's okay, I'm here now."

"Mommy! Jackson said I was an uh oh!" William ran crying into Cadence's room.

"Jackson!" Brooke yelled before rolling her eyes. "William, you were a gift, not an uh oh. And Jackson is dead whenever he gets over here."

"Daddy?" Cadence was a daddy's girl since the moment she was born. With so many people in the family, the bond Lucas has with the youngest blonde was an amazing bound.

"He'll be home tomorrow, baby girl." But Brooke was hoping he would be here now. She couldn't be helping everyone at the same time. She was one person, with two arms and there were five kids that needed her.

"Mom! I still can't find it!" Lena pouted frustratingly.

"Check your room Lena. If you still can't find it and then I find it you'll be in deep trouble."

"I need a ride." Sawyer walked into the bunch. "Sam asked if I can come over."

"All of you cut it out!" Brooke screamed. She was stressed, exhausted and missing her Broody. She needed him. "Sawyer, no going anywhere tonight. We're going to the game. Jackson don't you dare ever say your brother is an uh-oh. Lena, check your closet, it's probably hanging up. Cady and William, go play with your toys please. Mommy needs a break."

Brooke walked into her room and shut the door. A breather is most definitely what she needed, that or a glass of wine. She took out her phone and dialed the one numbed she memorized by heart.

"_Why hello there my Pretty Girl."_ Lucas spoke softly into the phone.

"I need you home soon, Luke. I can't take it."

"_Brooke, relax. You are fine and the kids are fine. I'll be home as soon as I possibly can. I have one more meeting tomorrow morning and then I'll head out on the first flight."_

"That's not fast enough."

"_Brooke, Pretty girl, just hang in there please." _Lucas begged. He hated going away for work but once in a while he needs to meet with his editor in New York and possibly show her some new ideas he has for a story. "_Have fun at the game tonight. Make sure you drive the kids insane, especially Lena. A little embarrassment doesn't hurt anyone." _

"Lucas!" Brooke giggled. "That would lead to a bigger attitude from Lena. I think I'll let her have this one."

"_Okay, well Lindsey just got here. I have to go baby. I love you and make sure everyone knows I say hi."_

"Okay, love you too." Brooke hung up the phone and let it fall into her lap. She looked up only when a knock came to her bedroom door.

"Special delivery." A voice came from behind the door.

Brooke stood up straight, she recognized that voice and would recognize it any day or time. She ran to the shut door and opening it wide before wrapping her arms around him. "You said..."

"I know, but can't a guy surprise his wife ever?" Lucas laughed pulling Brooke in for a kiss.

"Best surprise in a while." Brooke mumbled kissing him again.

"Cady, they do that a lot." William taught to his younger sister.

"Yuck." The two year old giggled causing Lucas to laugh along.

"Yeah, you may wanna stop that before there is another one of us around." Sawyer smirked pointing to Lena, who was now in her newly founded cheerleading uniform and Jackson.

"Maybe then we can replace you all." Lucas teased. "Should we? I'm thinking maybe we can leave them all here and start over again in some foreign island far, far away from them. What do you say, Pretty Girl?"

"I think we can hold on to them." Brooke smiled at everyone before continuing. "...At least for now."

"And I'll hold on to you forever." Lucas mumbled pulling Brooke into a romantic kiss causing the audience to groan in disapproval. "I guess I got really lucky." Lucas thought to himself.

Here they where, ten years later and nothing much has changed. Peyton maybe in Sawyer's life, Lucas might have adopted Jackson and Lena and Brooke and Lucas might have brought two more kids into the world, but here they were holding on strong to their love of each other and that's all they needed in life.

* * *

**It's officially over now. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for everything!**

**Thank you time!**

**Sandygirl- **THANK YOU! It means a lot! Writing stories is a great distraction from writing ten-twenty page papers. I hope you keep enjoying my stories! I'll try to write more.

**MsDreamer: **Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this!

**BJQ-** Thank you!

**Dianehermans-** Your welcome! I should be saying thank you to you for reading and reviewing on most of my stories. It means a lot to me that you do! Thanks again!


End file.
